


劣

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: 摄影师刚x兼职模特光一（光一后转行）含监禁，轻微SMTK架空向





	劣

　　眼前的人有着漂亮的侧脸，狭长的眼眸，立体的五官，让人忍不住欣赏起来。他没有表情的样子显得孤傲冷漠，微眯着看着窗外，一种生人勿进的氛围围绕在四周。与这个家庭餐厅温馨吵闹的样子格格不入，这是推门而进的堂本刚所见的第一感觉。  
　　这样的一个人怎么会出现家庭餐厅？紧接着，堂本刚的脑中冒出了这样的疑问。  
　　“不好意思，这位客人，我们没有多余的位置了。请问您可以等候一下吗？”餐厅的服务员对着进门的堂本刚说着。  
“啊，是这样啊……”刚的视线还停留在那个坐窗边的人身上，不能怪他老盯着别人，而是这样的一个人出现在家庭餐厅实在是太突兀，太奇怪了，偏偏那个人还一副理所当然的样子坐在那里，沉浸在自己制造的氛围里，散发着不要来打扰我的气息。  
鬼使神差的，刚的双腿迈向了那个人，等刚反应过来的时候，听见自己的声音说着“不好意思，请问我可以坐在这里吗？”。天哪，自己在干什么？这个人一看就知道生人勿近的样子，会被骂吧？绝对会被骂的……刚暗自想着，懊悔着本着直觉做事的自己。  
　　“呃……可以，请吧。”眼前美丽的冰山……不对，是这位男子，在听见自己的声音的一瞬间露出了茫然的表情，然后迟疑的说出了这样的话，却没有半点反感的样子，而是一种类似困扰的神情。  
　　困扰？男子的反应让堂本刚好奇起来，难道他并不像所表现的那样孤僻？习惯使然，堂本刚默默地再次打量起了眼前的人，他示意服务生自己找到位置，坐下以后点了汉堡肉套餐。  
　　然后是尴尬的沉默，两个人都不知道说些什么，刚看到男子面前只有一杯黑咖啡，可是也看不见到底还剩下多少，犹豫了一下，刚还是好奇的打破沉默，“你点的东西还没有上么？”  
　　“不，我已经吃完了。”男子简略的回答着，也没有任何解释。  
　　然后又是尴尬的沉默。就在堂本刚觉得自己就要被着诡异的氛围逼得要发疯的时候，服务员送来了自己的汉堡肉套餐，“您的餐点上齐了。”服务生礼貌的说着，却对上了刚无比感激的眼神。  
　　刚努力的试着把注意力集中在面前美味的汉堡肉上，忍不住想要抬头看看对面的男子。而且总觉得有目光一直盯着自己……假装不经意的，刚抬头看向男子，却发现男子一直盯着自己。  
　　不是一种无礼的视线，却认真的看着自己，这样的眼神太过于认真，以至于刚连回看的勇气都没有，只是迅速的低下头，舀起一勺饭往自己口里送去。  
　　只是……这……还能不能好好的吃饭了？刚努力的尝试忽视这种被目光锁住的感觉，动作僵硬的吃着饭，把盘子里的东西咀嚼吞下，重复着这个的动作，他从来都没有觉得面前的汉堡肉套餐的分量这么足过。咀嚼到一半，刚突然反应过来，把口里的饭吞下去以后，停顿了两秒，“那个……你为什么一直看着我？我脸上有什么东西么？”  
　　“没有，不行吗？”美丽的男子开口了，堂本刚突然发现男子的声线清冷又有磁性，比自己的声音低沉一些……不不，这不是重点，男子的回答也太理直气壮了吧，刚直觉感受到男子并没有生气，也没有挑衅的意味，可是，这样自己怎么接话啊……“没，没什么。”刚又低下头，暗暗鄙视着这样温吞的自己，绝对不是对方长得很好看感觉很可爱才这样的……刚完全没有意识到自己渐渐的产生了奇怪的念头，只是职业的习惯让自己对长得漂亮的人有特别的好感，更别提眼前的人还有那么与众不同的气质。  
　　刚默默地又把注意力转移到了自己的套餐上，几口吃完了以后，小声的说了句，“我吃饱了。”便起身准备离开，目光撞到对面的男子，刚匆匆的点了个头，连对方的反应都不敢看，就转身出了餐厅。  
　　身后的刚并没有注意到，自己刚刚离开以后，对面的男子一口喝完剩下的咖啡，也起身离开了。

　　堂本刚又接了新的工作，是以前合作过的一家规模不大杂志社的摄影工作，简单的跟负责人天野桑联络了几句，确认了基本信息以后就背起摄影包，出发去工作。  
　　他到的时候负责人已经在那里了，朝刚招了招手，刚走近以后，天野桑说今天的模特是临时替补的，以前也替补过几次，算是有些经验，不过不是专业的模特，刚点头表示了解了。天野又补充道。“说起来，姓堂本的人很少见吧，他跟你一样也姓堂本耶。”刚惊讶的咦了一声，“真的假的？”，好奇的张望着寻找模特的身影，天野拍了拍刚的肩膀，手指向摄影棚边缘的一个角落，那里坐着一个一身深色服装的男子，带着渔夫帽，低着头，散发着一种不要来找我的气息，这种似曾相识的气场是怎么回事……还没想到哪里有过类似感觉，天野喊了一嗓子，“堂本，准备开工了！”低着头的堂本抬起头来看向这边，似乎愣了一下，便起身准备开始。  
　　这一抬头，刚就愣住了，居然是前两天在咖啡厅遇见的那个人，那个有着独特气质还盯着自己看的人，还真的是模特，居然还被自己遇到了，刚不禁觉得惊讶。  
　　另一位被叫做堂本的男子走进以后，天野热情的介绍起了两人，男子只是对着刚轻轻的点了下头，“堂本光一。”他简短的介绍着自己。  
　　“你好……”刚回过神，回应着，吞下了准备好的初次见面的话来。  
　　气氛突然有点尴尬，刚不知道对方到底认出自己没，好在粗神经的天野一直很开心的独自延续着话题，然后自然的，开始了今天的拍摄。  
　　真是漂亮啊，端着相机的刚这样在心里碎碎念着，很有气质，跟专业的模特不相上下，只是镜头感不是很好，自己隐约可以察觉到到他的不自在，应该不经常参与拍摄，刚这样判断着，放下相机，前帮堂本重新摆姿势。从刚刚几张可以看出来，他完全不会在镜头前摆好姿势，不过他只要站在那里，就算什么都不干自己也会有去不断拍摄的欲望。  
　　刚托着光一的手臂示意他微微抬起来，嗯，近看还是觉的真好看啊，刚偷偷瞄了一眼光一好看的侧脸，忍不住轻轻碰了下他看起来很柔软的头发，“真的好软……”刚情不自禁的感叹道着，不小心撞上了光一疑惑的目光。“咳……你头上有东西。”刚吓了一点，故作淡定的解释着，重新退开，端起相机。刚自己都没有一意识到自己在有意无意的触碰光一，跟自己以前的疏离的保守作风完全不一样。  
　　重新投入拍摄的刚感觉状态挺好，有气质的光一虽然镜头感弱了一点不过非常配合,静态的拍摄弥补了他在镜头前略微的生硬，很顺利的就结束了拍摄。  
　　“辛苦了~”刚和大家说着。  
　　“辛苦了~”  
　　“要不要喝一杯？”核对完以后，天野问着刚，刚停顿了一下，目光落向背起包走远的光一。  
　　“光一一般结束工作以后很快就走了，从来不会多逗留什么的，都习惯了。”天野解释着，“以前他帮忙的次数多一些，不过他实在不喜欢在镜头前的工作，现在已经很少接模特的工作了，”天野接着说，“那小子挺有意思的，不过认识他的人都说他很难接近，其实他人挺好的。”  
　　“这样啊……我等下有事，今天也先走了，辛苦啦。”刚收回目光，礼貌的寒暄了几句，也背着摄影包准备离开。  
　　“堂本光一啊……”刚默默念着，一个跟自己同姓，可是气质跟自己截然不同的谜一般的美男子啊……刚有一种想要找对方要联系方式的冲动，却还是冷静了下来，只是站在原地，朝着光一挥挥手。  
　　回到家的刚把相机倒腾出来，又看了看今天光一的照片，鼠标点击了几下，拷贝了一份粘贴到了自己私人的文件夹里。

这天夜里，刚梦到了自己看着一个人孤独的背影，虽然散发着生人勿近的气息，他却感受到了一种颓然的美感。这样的美丽适合遍体鳞伤的样子，犹如受伤之鹤的身姿，却又着凛然的气质……他情不自禁的被那个身影吸引，他移动着身体靠近，却总是无法上前，他努力的奔跑，却好像在原地踏着步子，然后他奋力向前一跃，却突然醒了过来。  
　　“梦啊……”刚躺在床上，抹了把脸，回忆起刚刚的梦境，脑海中却只残留了一个黑色的背影。  
　　床头的时针指向清晨5点。  
　　刚又在床上翻滚了几下，觉得睡不着了，便干脆翻身坐起出去游荡采风。  
　　  
　　清晨的公交向刚常去的湖边驶去，渐渐地离开市中心，刚抱着相机坐在后排靠窗的位置，呆呆的看着窗外的景物向身后跑去。  
　　当刚感觉到公交正在减速的时候，他才刚刚从发呆的状况中回过神来，他好奇的看向前方，发现前面的路段正在施工，要求公交绕行，红色的路障标识旁边站了一个带着安全帽的工人，举着红色的荧光棒示意公交减速靠边。刚只是草草的看了一眼，却突然觉得那个人的身形有些眼熟，公交车开近了了以后，刚努力的贴在玻璃上去看清那个人，意外的发现那个人居然是光一，他举着标识棒，专注的示意巴士的方向，帽檐下隐约可以看见他平静的神情，藏在眼镜背后眼神有些凌厉，却流露出光一独有的那种独特的气质，刚忍不住举起相机，抓拍了几张并不清晰的侧脸……原来光一戴眼镜啊……巴士渐渐的加速，刚回过头，只依稀看见了光一凛然的背影，清冷的站在施工场所的旁边。没有多余的动作，没有言语。  
比起这个背影，刚更在意为什么光一为什么会在这里，天野说他是兼职的平面模特，那他的本职是——建筑工人？不会吧……刚摇了摇头，兀自陷入自己的思绪里。再次抬起头的时候，才发现已经到了郊区的湖边，便背上相机，开始今天的取材。  
　　  
　　下午因为有摄影棚的工作，刚提前了一些来到工作的地方。  
　　他打了个哈欠，没有直接走进摄影棚所在的大楼，而是走进了路边的便利店。伴着一声略微低沉的“欢迎光临。”响起，刚诧异的抬起头，撞上了一双熟悉的眼睛，那双眼睛里也有惊讶一闪而过——堂本光一站在柜台里，穿着便利店的制服，手上暂停的动作表明他正在给边上的商品标价。  
　　看到光一站在柜台里，刚差点忘了自己是来买咖啡的。咖啡从咖啡机里流出，刚想跟光一打个招呼，却不知道说什么，回过神来的时候发现咖啡早就好了，他连忙端起咖啡，却差点烫到自己。付钱的时候，他还是什么都没有说，不过在找钱的时候，刚悄悄的注意到光一朝他微微的点了下头。刚连忙抬起头，仓促的说句你好。轻松的愉悦感在心里泛起，这种莫名其妙的开心感一直伴随着刚直到工作的结束，然后刚直接忘记了为什么今天会不停的遇见不同工作的光一。  
　　今天摄影工作结束的时候，已经是深夜了。慢吞吞的收拾好摄影器材的刚没有丝毫犹豫，朝傍晚去过的便利店走去，却发现店员已经换成了一位年轻的女性。“肯定不在了啊，自己在期待些什么啊……”刚自己吐槽着自己，转身向车站走去，“说起来……”刚自言自语着，“他的工作是什么……？工人？便利店店员？平面模特？”  
　　路过公园的时候，昏黄的灯光围绕着公园，刚意外的发现公园里的那个身影有些眼熟，脚步已经提前动了起来，自己向那个身影走去。  
堂本光一。刚在心里念出了这个人的名字。此时刚心中的惊讶盖过了探究光一为什么在这里的好奇，刚打量着他，看见光一只是坐在长椅上，微微向前倾着身体，手臂支撑在腿上，似乎察觉到有人过来，光一抬起了头。  
　　光一抬头，看到自己，清冷的眼神露出了惊讶的神色，这有些惊讶的目光驱散了原有的凌厉色彩，反而给人一种天然的感觉。刚看到这样的光一，有了一瞬间的熟悉感，这让他回忆起那天在家庭餐厅的时候，光一也露出过这样的神情来。天然与凛冽，这两种矛盾的气质在光一身上交替着出现，让刚迷惑却也想了解更多更多，刚又忆起了自己看到的在工地工作的光一和在便利店打工的光一……“想要了解他，想要留下他”，这样的冲动盘踞在刚的脑海里。  
　　两人看着对方，并都从对方眼里读出了惊讶与意外。“这么晚了，你不回去吗？”刚先问出口。  
　　“嗯。”光一却没有多说，只是浅浅的应了一声，轻轻的点了下头。  
　　短暂的沉默流转在两人之间，刚走上前来，坐在了光一的旁边，发现光一的脚边有一个不小的黑色的背包，刚看着背包沉思着什么，不一会儿光一意外的打破了沉默。  
　　“你不回去吗？”光一的声音响起。  
　　“嗯，不急。”刚回答着，突然他意识到这是光一第一次跟自己说话，不由得激动起来，又补充道，“我是自由摄影师，工作时间比较灵活，所以这样工作到很晚也会有的。”说完刚好像又觉得不妥，一开始就介绍自己的职业什么的，又补充道，“不过我就算回去也是一个人，几点回去都没有什么差别就是了。”  
　　说完这句话，他发现光一的表情微微的变了，却说不上来到底是一个什么表情。“这样啊……”光一接了这样一句话，却没有了后文。  
　　两人并排坐着，刚抬头看了看天上，“你……不回去？”  
　　“没有地方回了。”光一平淡的说着，“租的地方因为电线老化导致了火灾，已经住不了了。”  
　　“诶？？”刚吃了一惊，转头看着光一，“那你昨天……”  
　　“随便的过了一晚啊，反正现在又不冷。”光一似乎并不是很在意这个问题。  
　　刚听到这里，不禁自行脑补了光一一个人无家可归，呆在公园的长椅上，然后可怜的瑟缩成一团，感染风寒，结果因为没有及时去看病，病情恶化……？！这么美丽的生物就要香消玉殒了……不行！自己一定要挽回这样悲惨的结局！刚的脑内飞快的转动着，“要不来我家住吧！”还沉浸在幻想中的刚脱口而出了这样的话。说完这句话刚抬头对上了光一吃惊的眼神，意识到自己把心里的话说出来了……完蛋，说错话了……刚在心里绝望的呐喊着，完了完了，自己要被当成疯子了，或者是图谋不轨的人？完全沉浸在自己思绪里的刚仿佛看到了光一落魄在街头的样子，他重新振作了一下，决定破罐破摔了，反正都已经说出口了，他认真的看着光一，解释着，“我家就我一个人住，也有空的房间，你可以住我那里啊，房租什么的也不用太在意……”手也比画起来。  
　　“那……可以麻烦你吗？房租我会照付的。”光一沉默了一会儿，回答道。  
　　“当、当然可以啊！”完全意料之外的答案！刚心里一阵大喜！居然可以跟这么漂亮的人一起住，而且还可以好好观察一下他到底是一个怎么样的人……刚心里已经开始打起了小算盘……  
　　两人起身准备一起离开，刚问光一行李的问题，没想到光一的大部分行李都在脚边的背包里，刚明白了这个背包被塞得异常满的原因，却也想到自己家堆满的东西，不禁感慨居然有人行李居然可以少到如此地步……  
　　当然，刚先生并没有意识到青年旅馆这个选项，带着雀跃的心情把漂亮的冰山……不，堂本光一，带回了家。

　　“我回来了~”走在前面的刚取出钥匙打开门，开启玄关的灯，一边这样说着，一边侧身让另一位堂本先生过去。  
　　光一有些拘谨的说了“打扰了。”进去之后，好奇的打量了一下房间，便在玄关低头脱鞋。  
　　刚也弯下腰，却突然发现自己没有多余的拖鞋，有些尴尬的开口，“你先穿我的拖鞋吧，我不用穿了。”说完把自己的递给光一，“房间有些乱……”  
　　“没事。”光一跟着刚来到客厅，其实房子不大，一目了然，就像所有独居男性的住所一样，刚的住处陈设简单，略微的有些凌乱，却有定期整理过的痕迹。  
　　“就是这里。”刚打开灯，房间里的摆设呈现在光一的面前。  
　　“有两个房间，我自己睡的，另外的房间放了点东西……不过住人还是没问题的，今天太晚了，我明天把东西挪出来就可以了。然后，那里的小房间是储物室被我改成暗房了，不过不常用就是了……”说完刚好像不好意思的摸了摸头，“日用品的话你不介意的话可以跟我共用，牙刷和毛巾我有备用的所以没有问题。”示意完光一浴室的位置以后，刚带着光一来到客房门口，“那……堂本……”刚迟疑的开口。  
　　“叫我光一就可以了。”  
　　“嗯，光一，”刚小心的念出这个名字，又在心里复述了一遍，“不早了，你现在休息么？”  
　　“谢谢，今天麻烦你了。”光一礼貌的对刚说着。  
　　“没事，以后请多指教了。”刚不好意思的摸了摸头发。  
　　光一转身，关上了房门。  
　　房间的设施很简单，床的旁边堆了几个箱子和盖上防尘布的三脚架，看的出来都是摄影相关的东西，光一无意窥探刚的隐私，只是把包里的东西取出来，放在空荡荡的桌面上。桌子旁边是和门一样高的书架，上边陈列的大部分是摄影相关的书籍，也参杂着一些小说和奇怪的，像古代字形解读之类的书。光一犹豫了一下，没有打开书柜，而是坐在床上，发现床铺意外的干净，虽然看得出来似乎并没有人住过，却也没有那种久置而灰尘满满的感觉，光一再一次打量了这个房间，弯腰从包里拿出一个陈旧的笔记本，翻开了几页，写了起来。

　　墙的另一端。  
　　刚简单的冲了澡，睁着眼睛躺在床上，今天发生的事情像电影一样在他的脑子里不断的闪过，自己居然一时冲动带了个不熟悉的人来自己的住处，怎么想都觉得有些疯狂……不过，真的是一时的冲动吗？刚想要自欺欺人，不过自己却清楚的感觉到了，当时在餐厅里的时候就雀跃着的，了解他的冲动。  
　　那样独特的气质，如果可以永远留下就好了。  
　　想要拍摄，想要记录，想要留下……想要更多更多，想要了解，想要抓住……刚说不出来此时内心的感觉，却有一种力量推动着自己想要去了解些什么，想要去做些什么，这种感觉，  
　　心里的那种冲动又鼓噪起来，刚翻了个身，却依然没有睡意，隔壁的光一在干什么呢？刚这样想着，在心里揣测着，这是听见浴室响起了声音，发现光一也还没有睡觉，他听着浴室的声音持续了一段时间，伴随着开门关门的声音，一切又回到平静。  
　　  
　　刚洗漱完的时候，正好看到光一从房间里出来，“早~”  
　　“早。”光一点点头。  
　　“睡得习惯吗？你可以长期住下来的，房租方便的也好说……”刚踌躇的开口，话一出口刚又觉得一大早就谈这个会不会有点不好……  
　　“没有关系，我会付房租的。”光一认真的看着刚，“可以把你的银行账户告诉我吗？我会定期交房租的。”  
　　刚听到这句话，突然大喊了一声，“不要！！”  
　　这失控的反应吓了光一一大跳，他吃惊的看着刚，刚慌张的解释：“我是说……嗯，如果你实在过意不去就……象征性的给一点就可以了，不用……额，不用打到卡上，直接给我就可以了。”说完刚没有抬头看着光一，而是指向旁边的柜子，“有备用的钥匙，在第一个抽屉里，你直接拿去用就可以了，我等一下要出去采风。”说完转身的进了自己的房间。留在原地的光一看着匆匆关上的房门，带着若有所思的目光。  
　　等到刚拿着相机出门的时候，光一已经不在客厅了。刚看了看另外那扇紧闭的房门，犹豫了一下，还是走向了大门。

　　其实今天没有什么工作，只是日常的采风而已……游荡在街上的刚带着相机，无所事事的沿着路的边沿挪动着脚步。  
　　明明不想出来那么早的，刚心想。自己不应该在听到银行账号的时候有那么大反应的。明明不是光一的错。  
　　光一被吓到了吧。  
　　  
　　刚挂着相机在外面晃荡了几圈，没有什么收获却已华灯初上。他站在自己家楼下，习惯性的抬头看了看自己的窗子。  
　　第一次，窗户是亮的。  
　　他抬着头，看了很久，仿佛这个场景第一次见到一般。  
　　过了一会儿，他像是刚刚回过神来一样，拿出相机，对准了那个透出柔和光芒的窗户……  
　　刚拿出钥匙，犹豫了一下，打开了门，“我回来了。”  
　　“欢迎回来。”客厅的光一回应道。不是甜腻的声音，干净利落的语调，略微低沉的嗓音，不是动画里女孩子的语调，也不是电视剧里饰演母亲  
的亲切的语气。  
却比什么都要真实。  
光一歪着头看着一回来就在厨房忙碌的刚，突然生出了一种憧憬，这种憧憬像气球一样膨胀，却又比冬日的阳光还有温暖。这种憧憬让他有一种冲动，一种动力，一种向上进发，变得更好的决心，食物的香气从厨房里飘出来，伴随着锅铲的声响。  
光一拿过桌上的杯子喝了一口水，目光却不忍从厨房里的那个人影上移开。  
但是刚却从厨房里出来了，光一慌忙别开视线。  
　　刚露出了明亮的笑容。  
　　“要一起吃饭吗？”

第二天，光一说什么都要自己做饭作为回报，虽然刚没有特别的计较非要轮流做饭什么的，但是有人愿意代劳，他自然也乐得清闲。  
　　怎么想，都觉得自己赚到了……  
　　此时的刚吃着自己新室友做的饭菜，无比满足的把食物往自己腮帮子里塞着，然后欢快的咀嚼着。相比之下，坐在对面的人就冷静许多，只是普通的吃着饭，时不时看一下对面的人。  
　　眼前的人，就是自己的新室友。根据这几天的相处，他了解到自己的新室友一个人生活，靠打工维持着生计，似乎没有稳定的工作。这也解释了自己会在各种场合看到光一做着各种工作的原因了。  
　　不过，光一并不是一个开朗的人，刚这样想着，这一点跟自己很像呢，不过，比起自己，光一更加不掩饰自己内向冷淡的个性。刚努力的想要想象出光一开朗的样子，结果还是无力地选择放弃……虽然光一给人的感觉冷冷的，可是随着相处，刚就发现光一很多神奇的地方，例如光一谈到感兴趣的话题就会滔滔不绝。上次自己在客厅组装三脚架的时候把螺丝弄掉了，于是两人一起在客厅寻找失落的螺丝，结果光一顺着这个话题滔滔不绝的讲了起来，那一次自己真是被吓了一跳，之前难以想象的，冰山变话唠的样子不是每个人否能见识到的……如果不是后来及时找到了螺丝，自己真的不知道怎么样才能结束这个话题……  
　　唔……这个真好吃，刚一边夹着菜一边想着，抬头看到光一也认真的吃着饭，样子赏心悦目。  
　　“好吃啊，光一做的料理。”刚夸奖道。  
　　“还好啦，自己一个人总是多多少少会做一些的。”光一这样说着，却露出了不好意思的笑容。刚看着光一的脸，一时之间竟没回过神。  
　　还会了解到更多的光一吧，刚这样想着。  
　　这个美丽的，独来独往的，气质独特的青年，就这样带着一点疏离和偶尔流露的天然，闯进了自己的生活。  
　　刚此时还没有察觉到，自己的生活已经开始被新来的房客改变。  
　　不过刚发现似乎每一次自己回到家里，都会觉得自己的住处变的整齐一些。直到有一次看见光一在看完电视以后无比认真的把用过的电视遥控器和其他的遥控器整整齐齐的摆在一起。光一似乎有轻微的洁癖啊，刚这样想着，稍微回忆了一下，不禁发现自从光一住进来以后，客厅和厨房就变的明亮了了许多，现在看来，根本不是光线的问题，而是变的整洁了，明明厨房的利用率比以前高了很多，炉子和台面却被擦拭的闪闪发亮……客厅里凌乱的部分也渐渐减少，却越来越有家的感觉，自己在看电视的时候，会听见其他的房间或者厨房传来轻微的声响，这种有人陪伴的感觉新奇又珍贵。一个人做饭的话，另一个人就会负责洗碗，虽然一开始光一的打工作息还很不规律，不过自从上次自己邀请光一和自己一起吃饭以后，两人就经常一起吃饭，尤其是晚饭。光一的时间也渐渐地规律起来，虽然两人都没有开口约定，不过一起吃晚饭似乎就成了约定俗成的习惯了。  
　　而且两个人一起吃饭，比以前好上太多太多，以至于偶尔刚因为外出摄影而得一个人在外面自行解决晚饭问题的时候，总是草草解决，以前觉得很好的便利店便当也变得索然无味。其实想想，两个人吃饭也没有什么，只是多了一个人陪着你，只是时不时会有人与自己讲话，只是抬头便会看到另一个人津津有味的吃着，只是会把不喜欢的菜留给对方吃，只是会一起讨论着彼此的口味，只是……好了太多太多。  
　　习惯是个神奇的东西，让原本不熟悉的人在日子的积累下，变的依赖对方。  
　　  
　　光一住了一段时间以后，刚才想起来光一的房间里还有一大堆摄影的器材，正好自己手上的工作都告一段落了，于是刚就决定整理一下东西，至少把光一房里的东西先搬出来。  
　　跟光一说了这个事以后，虽然光一觉得没什么必要，其实也没有那么占位置，不过刚很坚持，光一就决定来帮忙。  
　　两人把东西都搬出来以后，发现这些杂物真不少，从摄影器材到杂志再到相册，大部分似乎都是几年前刚还在求学时候的东西……两人坐在地上，各自拿着清洁工具，把灰尘擦拭干净，光一时不时的询问一下刚该怎么处理，刚也会讲一些旧物的故事和以前有趣的经历。  
　　“这是我高中时候拍的照片……”刚从光一手中接过一个厚重的盒子，擦干净表面的灰尘以后，略微褪色的封面显现出来。  
　　“你从高中的时候就开始摄影吗？”光一好奇的问。  
　　“嗯，高中的时候放学也不想回家，就到处闲逛，有的时候会遇见有意思的事情，也会发现学校一些人少的角落里有一些漂亮的风景，当时我就觉得，这么美好的东西，不记录下来就可惜了。”刚好像很怀念当时的事情，微微的眯起眼睛，回忆着：“我总觉得自己写的东西只是文字，没有声音，也没有色彩，读起来总觉得少了什么……”刚顿了顿，“当时的相机还很麻烦啊，胶卷什么的，也没有现在这么方便的相机，自己也只不过是一个门外汉，就自己用零花钱买了一个相对便宜的相机，然后自己摆弄。”刚打开盒子，翻找着，拿出了几张给光一看。“你看……这几张刚开始拍的，现在看来构图什么的真是糟糕呢，不过很清晰就是了，不清晰的大概都扔掉了吧……这就是我的高中学校。”光一接过，这所中学他知道，不过距离他当年就读的高中有些距离，从照片上可以看出拍摄的人的游荡轨迹，因为几乎很少正面，都是一些学校偏僻的地方，再就是天台上俯瞰整个学校的风景……虽然专业构图什么的光一不是很懂，不过这些照片看起来却很舒服，有几张的风景很漂亮，还有一些是歪着头的流浪猫，路边的盛着露水花和突然飞起的鸟群……“瞬间抓的真好。”光一忍不住感叹道。  
　　“还好啦……”刚不好意思的挠挠头，“不过我摄影一直都是这样，看到了漂亮的东西，想要留住它们，想要记录它们，然后就动手实践了，后来从事这一行也是这个原因。”  
　　“诶……”光一抱起了一个沉甸甸的盒子，“这个怎么办？”  
　　“嗯……等下堆到暗房里吧。不是用的东西，里面有以前的奖杯和旧杂志。”刚想了什么，突然笑了，“我当时开始摄影只是纯粹的兴趣，后来我拍的一组照片被杂志采用了，然后我才发现原来这也是一个谋生的出路。”  
　　光一听的很认真。  
　　“虽然喜欢，也读了相关的专业，不过大学开始接触工作的时候，才发现这一行谋生并没有那么简单。”刚说着，“有一阵子算是瓶颈吧，挺不顺的，维持了大半年，后来遇到了一个不知名的少年。那是我无意中路过的一个空地，那位少年就坐在那里，我只能看到那个背影，可是那个背影却仿佛有情感一般，我忍不住用相机拍摄下来，那是一个让我印象很深的照片。因为当时特别喜欢，就拿去参赛了，想了很久，有一天我突然懂了那种感觉，于是我把作品命名为凛。”刚这样说着，“结果意外的拿了一等奖啊……”，在那个大的箱子里翻找起来。然后翻出了一个有些大的，经过简单装裱过的相框出来，刚摩挲着，“这个作品得奖以后，我的作品渐渐得到了业界的承认，断断续续的能够接到工作了。”  
　　那是一个少年伫立在树下的身影，夕阳的光芒从另一侧笼罩着少年，透过柔软的发梢，镀上金边，余辉让色调有了庄严的意味。少年身后是拖得长长的影子，前方是广阔的天空，少年挺直了脊梁，双手紧握，却没有紧绷的压抑感，就那样站着，就仿佛有着不会被任何逆境打倒的力量，可以将风霜踩在脚下，虽然只是一个背影，却不难想象少年的面孔上一定有着坚毅的神情，涂抹着骄傲的色彩。  
　　刚把照片递给光一，光一看着照片，突然愣住了，久久没有说话。  
　　“怎么了？”刚似乎察觉到光一的异样，问道。  
　　“……这个照片，你在哪里拍的？”  
　　“我相信，大概7、8年前？应该是隔壁区的叶海公园附近的空地吧，旁边好像有个挺大的医院。不过拍了那张照片以后我就没去过了，具体一点的位置我也说不上来了，不过过了这么多年，应该早就被改建了吧。”  
　　“嗯，改建成居民小区了。”光一点点头。  
“你怎么知道？”刚随口问着。　  
　　光一没有回答，只是出神的看着那张照片。照片里的风景，一草一木，旁边的路灯，斑驳的围墙，包括那片被夕阳的余辉照耀着的，满是细碎砂石的土地，自己都再熟悉不过了。而让他陷入沉默的，是照片所记录的那些日子。他一瞬间想起了很多人，甚至他以为自己已经不记得了的人，可是第一想起的，还是那张衰老慈善的脸，和布满皱纹的惨白无力的手……  
盘旋在他的脑海里的那句，“好好的活下去。”，依旧是他最大的疑问。  
照片记录了他当时的决心，却没有给出那个答案。  
光一十分肯定，照片里的那个少年就是他自己，但是他却没有告诉刚，照片里熟悉的景色裹挟着潮水般的缅怀扑面而来，他想到了那个自己呆了十多年的孤儿院，想到了那位白发苍苍却总是带着慈祥笑容的院长。  
院长躺在病床上，她说，“不要为了孤儿院，而是为了自己，好好的活下去。”　　  
打着零工维持着生计，光一十分确定自己有在活着，但是怎么样才算好好的活着呢？  
紧接着脑海里出现了那双圆圆的眼睛，专注的拿着相机的时候，眼睛里仿佛有星星一样的光彩。  
而后来居然在兼职的时候看到了那个有着圆圆眼睛的人，原来是摄影师，而且跟自己有着一样的姓氏，光一甚至都要相信这冥冥中自有定数，不然他不会再最迷茫的时候见到这样的刚。不过在他的镜头下却有些不自在，那双没有杂质的眼睛就那样直直的望着自己，光是那样的注视就莫名的让人羞愧，这样半吊子的自己，真的可以存在于这个人的镜头下吗？也许就是从那个时候起，有什么东西已经开始变化了。  
后来有了更多的合作，渐渐地的发现他是一个异常执着的人，从姿势的调整，到光线，再到拍摄的角度，他都要调整很多次，直到自己满意。  
这样出来的作品一定是完美的，光一不用看，就这样确信着。  
他虽然给人的感觉很柔和，有着这样干净的眼神，拍摄的时候却这么执着，这样的人对于自己喜欢的事物一定会全身心投入。  
很快乐吧，这样的人。  
比起自己。只是单纯的活着而已。  
也许就是这样的憧憬让他毫不犹豫的跟着刚回了家，鬼使神差一般，就跟上来他的脚步，不可控制的被他所吸引。

光一抬头，发现自己已经走神了很久，刚正一脸担心的注视着自己。  
那双眼睛，现在就在自己的面前。光一笑了笑，说自己没事。  
刚体贴的没有追问，照片的话题就这样被放下了，他转而聚精会神的看着手上的照片，身边堆满了摄影的器材和大大小小的镜头，身后虚掩着的门是专门堆放相关资料和拍摄设备的地方……  
　　“你为什么，喜欢摄影？”光一这样问道。  
　　“诶？这个……大概是不甘心吧。”刚不确定说着，发现光一认真的盯着自己，刚不好意思的移开眼神，“我想要美好的东西，算是本能吧，如果能够留住就好。”他说完，想了想，又补上一句，“至少，我是这么觉得的。”  
　　“通过摄影？”光一举了举手上的照片，问道。  
　　“嗯，算是吧。”刚意识到了光一的意思，补充道，“一开始，我只是不甘心。那些美好的东西，都消失的太快了，其实一滴水滴落到地上所溅出的水花是非常神奇的，这个过程却被所有人忽略了，还有昙花的开放，明明那么漂亮，却在一瞬间凋零，有多少人真正亲眼见过昙花的开放呢？还有无意间流露出的，发自真心的笑容……等等这些，一不小心就被错过了，虽然因此而显得珍贵，这些东西是可以被记录下来的，保存起来，来弥补脆弱的记忆。”  
　　  
光一静静地听着，没有说话，他微微低着头，刘海遮住了光一的眼睛。刚看不到光一的表情，说完这段话，觉得有些不好意思便转移了话题。其实刚还想要追问关于照片的事情，却发现话题已经被莫名的导向了奇怪的地方，然后两人又有一搭没一搭的聊着天，很快的就把堆积在光一房间里的东西转移到了刚的储藏室。

刚搬完了最后一大批东西，就在储藏室里进一步整理，等到刚整理完的时候，光一正盘腿坐在地上，看着落地窗外的景色若有所思，沉静，平和，好像沉静在自己的世界里，微微歪着头，目光眺望着远方……  
　　“咔擦。”  
　　光一转过头，发现刚的镜头正对着自己。  
　　“抱歉抱歉，情不自禁就……”刚不好意思的放下手上的相机，“那个，如果你不愿意的话，我会删掉的……”  
　　“这可不是工作时间啊，”光一难得的开着玩笑。“没事，用不着删掉，这是你的乐趣不是么？”  
“ふふ～”刚收起相机的镜头，坐在了光一的旁边。

 

　　这天，刚出门的时候，突然下起了大雨，毫无防备的被淋了个透湿的刚打消了去公园的念头，小跑着回了家里，一边脱掉湿漉漉的外套，一边打开浴室的门。  
　　铺面而来的充满热度水蒸气让刚愣了一下。  
　　光一拿着毛巾站在浴室里，似乎是刚刚洗完澡的样子，光裸的背对着自己，正在用毛巾擦拭从肩膀滑落的水珠……  
　　刚可以清晰的看到光一湿漉漉的头发贴着脖子，水珠顺着脖子往下流去，然后是线条分明的背脊，劲瘦的腰身……  
　　光一惊讶的回过头，看到了站在原地的刚，刚怔怔的，咽了口唾沫……视线落在了锁骨的线条和胸前的两点……  
　　“不好意思！”刚扔下了这样一句，关上了门，立刻冲出浴室。  
　　刚以光速回到自己的房间，眼睛睁的大大的，他紧张的咽了口唾沫，感觉到自己的心在砰砰的跳动着。  
　　身材真好……刚忍不住摸了摸自己的脸颊。脸上的燥热并没有缓解，而是一路向下烧去……好像摸摸看……刚被自己的念头吓了一跳，明明都是男人，只是看了下躶体【而且并没有重点部位 而已，自己是怎么了，之前在其他拍摄的工作里也看了不少，明明以前都没有反应……  
　　扣扣的敲门声传来，吓的刚猛地瑟缩了一下，光一的声音响起来，“我用完浴室了，你可以用了。”  
　　然后是脚步远去的声音。  
　　刚背靠着冰凉的门板，双手抓着自己的领子，心里躁动的感觉，明明白白的告诉自己好像有什么回不去了。  
　　“阿嚏！”刚打了个喷嚏，才发现自己身上已经被湿透的衣服变的冰冷了。他又跑进浴室，当温暖的水淋上他的身体的时候，他突然想到光一也是每天都这样洗澡……共用一个浴室在刚的心里变的莫名的羞耻起来，他垂下目光，看到地板上还残留着不属于自己的，略微细长的头发。  
　　脸上热热的。  
　　  
　　想要和光一在一起。  
　　往往意识到以后，才会发现其实无处不在，一旦在意起来，就愈发频繁的想起来，愈发的，难以回避。  
　　光一喝水的时候，偶尔会有一滴水顺着嘴角，经过脸颊，划过脖子，没入领口，让人躁动不安。  
　　光一嘴角沾的那点酱汁，好想帮他舔掉……  
　　光一笑起来的时候，会有星星般的光彩，在眼睛里闪现。  
　　光一围着围裙的时候……光一脱外套的时候……光一说着欢迎回来或者我回来了的时候……光一看着自己的时候……光一认真工作的时候……  
　　刚努力的把目光从光一身上扯下来，告诉自己平常心……这种意淫单纯室友的罪恶感如影随形的跟自己，甩也甩不掉，反而让刚有了别样刺激的感觉。  
　　然后幻想似乎变本加厉了。  
　　刚对于光一懒散的靠在沙发上的样子在意的不得了。尤其是光一结束打工以后，疲倦的倚在沙发上，眼睛微微的合上的样子，还有认真的对着屏幕思索的时候。这个时候，刚可以借机端着杯子，站在厨房的门口，肆无忌惮的看着光一。  
可是还不够，还不够，怎么办，想看光一失去冷静的样子。  
刚觉得自己就像分裂成了两半，一半想要拥抱光一，吻上他的每一寸身体，另外一般却冷静的过分，安心的扮演者室友的角色，生怕打破了两人的平衡，引起光一的不快。  
胆小的自己生怕在光一面前泄露一丝一毫的一样，另一个陌生的却催促着自己抓住自己想要的东西。  
　　刚躺在床上，辗转反侧，好不容易陷入了睡眠，梦境又悄然袭来。  
　　还是那个黑色的背影，刚默默注视着，等到迷雾弥漫开之前，刚奋力一跃，想要靠近那个背影，结果突然出现的，是光一光裸的背，缓缓的转过来……  
　　刚蓦地惊醒。  
　　梦啊……刚轻轻的吐了口气。  
　　正准备翻身的时候，发现自己的下面有了反应。  
　　羞耻的想要长眠不起。  
　　原本清晨这样是很正常的，可是想到梦里最后的场景，刚怎么都不能正常的看待这种事。“啊啊啊啊啊——”刚在床上激烈的翻滚着。  
　　好像……没救了呢。  
　　刚起身，打开电脑里的私人文件夹，点开了一个加密的文档。  
　　光一的样子出现在屏幕上。  
　　也许是为了增加收入，在光一刚刚搬来的时候，他增加了许多平面模特的工作，因此刚时不时的会在工作的场所看到光一，也会偶尔为光一拍摄。因此，刚偷偷的累积着光一的照片。只要有光一相关的工作照片，刚都会复制一份在自己的私人文件夹里。  
　　而此时，刚看着屏幕里的照片，犹豫了一下，缓缓握住了自己的下体，上下动作着，发出满足的叹息。然后手上加快了动作……想到光一也许就在墙的另一边，刚只敢小声喘息着，羞耻的独自慰藉。  
　　  
　　就这样在刚单方面的压抑下，日子平静的过着。  
　　“我回来了”这天刚回来的时候，发现光一正在厨房忙碌着，他围着围裙，从厨房探出头，“欢迎回来。”  
　　“今天没有打工吗？”  
　　“没有打工了~”光一语调轻快的回答道。  
　　“？”  
光一不好意思的摸了摸头，语调有些高地解释着，“我想了很久，总是打着零工也不是长久之计……其实我之前觉得就这样过完这辈子也是可以的，可是，刚，我遇见了你。”光一正经的向刚表述着，带着不好意思的神情，眼里的目光却坚定而闪亮，“这段时间我想好好调整一下，然后重新找一份稳定的工作，或者……我也有在尝试写作，最近也有位编辑有和我签约的意向……”  
　　不要用那种眼神看着我……刚在心里想着，自己的心跳正在因为这份注视而雀跃起来，鼓噪着几乎跳出胸膛。  
　　“……就像刚热爱着摄影这样，我也想找到自己想做的工作……”  
　　我会控制不住自己，想要注视着你，告诉你我喜欢你，想要抱抱你，想要亲吻你……刚的内心呐喊着，冲动的渴望叫嚣着想要紧紧的抱住眼前的人。  
　　刚用手压住了自己的胸口，带着明亮温暖的微笑，“太好了，光一。”已经扭曲了，刚的面上笑的不动声色，按着自己的手却一点点用力。  
没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有表白，没有占有。  
明明比谁都替他高兴，却不能直白的表达出来。万一呢？万一被光一讨厌了呢？  
万一……我失去你了呢？  
刚觉得自己明明是在笑着的，心里有一个地方却渐渐的，快要失去控制。  
　　  
　　这一天刚回来的时候，光一靠在沙发上睡着了，手上还拿着一本书，食指夹在正在看的那一页。  
　　睡梦中的光一神情放松，松软的几缕头发搭在闭合的眼睛上，凛冽的气质散去了不少，五官柔和了起来。  
　　刚跪在沙发前，看着光一的睡颜。目光缓缓的爬过刘海，眉眼，鼻梁，然后落在了唇上。刚自己都没有意识到自己正在渐渐的靠近。  
　　想要触碰，想要亲吻。好想知道那样的唇会有怎样的触感。刚缓缓的靠近，只是轻轻的碰一下，他不会发现的。  
　　感受到了光一和缓的呼吸。  
　　然后。  
　　意料之中的柔软的触感，可是刚还没有来的及推开，就发现眼前的人已经睁开了双眼。  
　　猛地弹开，慌乱的刚对上光一吃惊的眸子。  
　　空气仿佛凝固住了。  
　　  
　　"对……对不起！"丢下了这句话刚还是选择了落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　刚在外面游荡了很久，独自坐在楼下发着呆。  
　　他回忆起下午的事情，脑子里只有一片混乱，光一大概觉得自己是变态吧。一定是这样的，刚自暴自弃的想着，都做出了那种事情了……  
　　室内，另一个人坐在沙发上，灯火通明，他就坐在那里，不知道是在思考，在发呆，还是在等待。黑色的天空看不出时间的流逝，直到泛起了鱼肚白。  
　　沙发上的男子轻轻的，几乎听不见的，叹了口气。起身回到了房里。  
　　  
　　等刚回到家里的时候，迎接他的，是准备离开的光一。  
　　看着那个熟悉的黑色背包又出现在光一背上的时候，刚的脑子里嗡的一下出现了空白。  
　　震惊，泪意，恐惧，惊慌，不知所措。  
　　而光一看起来却十分的冷静。该死的冷静。  
　　好像患得患失的只有自己一个，为情所困的只有自己一个，拼命压抑的也只有自己一个。  
　　两人面对面的，谁都没有开口。  
光一看着刚，好像在等待他说些什么。  
一种不知名的恐惧传到刚的四肢百骸，他的大脑已经完全停止思考，但是这并不妨碍这个清醒的认知——他就要失去光一了。  
　　  
　　僵持之下，光一迈开脚步，往外走去。  
　　刚开口了，“能不能不要搬走？”，声音低哑。  
　　光一停下了脚步，“我没有留下来的理由。”  
　　“我们难道不是朋友吗？”刚挽回道。  
　　“朋友不一定要住在一起，而且，我想，你的行为也已经超出朋友之间的范畴了。”光一又迈开了脚步。  
　　刚不能眼睁睁的看着光一离开，情急之下，他上前抓住光一的手，“请和我交往吧！”，话从刚的口中流露出来，刚自己都被吓了一跳，还没有来得及细思，光一转过身，甩开自己的手，带着愤怒的语气，“都这种时候了你还开这种玩笑？！”。  
　　  
　　大门砰地一声关上。  
　　刚捂着脸，站在原地。  
　　许久之后，刚低语着“我不是……开完笑啊……”。  
　　泪水从指缝间溢出，落在地板上。  
　　门紧紧的闭合着，没有声息。  
　　  
　　  
　　人是需要陪伴的生物。  
　　光一结束了刚独居了二十多年的日子。  
　　一年不到，自己却又回到了独居的生活。  
　　体会过陪伴的温暖以后，再次回到一个人的生活，只剩下难以忍受的焦躁和悲伤。  
　　房间里只有时钟滴滴答答的细微声响，往往孤独的人才会注意到的声音——也是刚最痛恨的声音。就好像夜深人静的时候，独自一人看着什么都没有的天花板的那种空虚和恐慌，从心底翻涌出来，腐蚀着灵魂，被带着滴答着的声音记录着，没有遗漏一秒。  
　　街上偶尔有声音传来，却与自己没有一点关系，没有了做饭的动力，也没有吃饭的心情，回过神来的刚看着面前两人份的食物，耗尽了最后一点进食的欲望。  
　　胃发出了疼痛的信号，可是不吃好像也没什么关系。  
　　谁会在意呢？  
　　毕竟会在意的那个人，  
　　已经不在了。  
　　  
　　光一……你在哪里？  
　　刚把自己关在储藏室里，从包里取出了一小叠照片，手温柔的抚摸着照片上光一的脸，然后把照片贴在了墙上——墙上满满的光一的照片之中。  
　　等我……光一，等我来找你……  
　　刚的额头抵着墙，手抚摸过一张张光一的照片，低低的发出了笑声，却伴随着液体落地的声音。  
　　原来是这种感觉……  
心脏被拉扯开来的感觉。  
压抑的东西全部爆发开来。  
彻底的坏掉了。

 

　　光一睁开眼睛的时候，眼前一片昏暗。  
　　他试图移动自己的身体，却发现自己的手被绑了起来，他顺着手臂看，发现自己的手被手铐固定在了床头，另一只手也是如此，他想要撑起身子，却发现根本做不到，脚下沉重的感觉提醒他自己的双脚上也许也被锁链控制住了。失去自由活动能力的光一一瞬间清醒了起来，警觉的抬头看着周围，光线虽然不是很充足，却不难发现自己处在熟悉的环境里——是刚的房间。  
　　“！”  
　　光一想起失去意识之前的事：自己被刚偷吻，感到别扭的自己想要搬出来冷静一下，几天以后，结束工作的时候去人少的后门丢垃圾，突然看到刚向自己走来，还没有想好怎么打招呼的时候，刚上前说要好好谈谈，自己就跟着他来到刚家附近的咖啡店，然后两人饮料，刚就询问起自己的近况，并没有聊什么重要的内容，光一还没有等到刚说到重要的事情，就觉得很困，然后……！？记忆的最后是带着不明笑意的刚。  
　　刚对我下药？光一难以置信的睁大眼睛，转过头看了看自己的手腕，冰冷的手铐提醒他这里是现实。光一挣扎起来，手铐和床头的柱子撞击出声音。  
门应声而开。  
　　刚走了进来，淡淡的问：“醒了？”  
　　光一愤怒的看着刚，完全没有冷静的样子：“你在搞什么鬼？快点解开！”  
“不要。”刚清晰的拒绝，看着光一愤怒的睁大了眼睛，刚继续道，“你会跑掉的。”  
这什么鬼理由？光一在心里咆哮到。抬手用力的扯动手臂，企图挣扎出来。  
铁链哐当当地响着，却没有任何松动的迹象。  
　　刚走到床边，一条腿跪上床，靠近了光一。他圆圆的眼睛里氤氲着水光，闪烁着异样的光芒，“光一，不要离开我。”他看着光一，眼睛却像是没有聚焦在光一身上，光一却在那双漆黑的眼睛里看到了被彻底控制着的自己，难以置信的看着刚。  
　　明明是把自己拴在这里的人，却有着受害者一般的眼神。光一紧张的盯着刚的眼睛，企图从里面读懂刚的想法，却感觉自己要被刚的眼睛吸进去，那双明亮的眼睛蒙上了阴影，深处有着几乎是疯狂的神情，而这样的一双眼睛，现在却认真的看着自己，这样的刚让他感到陌生，他甚至觉得刚是不是疯了，这样的想法让他不安起来，他咽了口唾液，细小的声音在安静的房间里突兀的过分。  
　　而刚只是那样望着他，眼神温柔又转移，他的手抚上把光一牢牢锁住的冰冷镣铐，露出了安心的表情，“我原本觉得，不告诉你，静静地，让我看着你就好了。”刚的手撑在光一的头旁边，整个人压制在光一上方，“可是，我控制不住自己，光一，我控制不住自己，一开始我真的只是想留住你，可是你太过美好了，我想触碰你，想要拥抱你，想要跟你说话，想要你露出其他的表情，不是看起来总是那样冷冰冰的。”  
越听越是觉得心惊，此时事情的发展已经完全超出了光一的想象和认知范围，他看着面前兀自说着话的刚，甚至忘记了挣扎，双眼因为震惊而睁大。  
　　“我知道，你并不是真的冷淡的，可是我还是想要靠近你，更加的靠近你，你的一切，如果只有我能看见的话就好了。所以，太好了呢，光一，你对其他人总是冷冰冰的。可是，我忍不住了，看着你，看着你的照片，我已经不能得到满足了，所以那天，我偷偷的……吻了你。”明明刚是胁迫的姿势，却涨红了脸，努力的向光一解释着。  
　　“刚，先放开我……”光一放柔声音，试图说服刚。  
　　刚的神情蓦地一变，果断的拒绝，“不要，光一，我放开的话，你就会离开我的，一定是这样的。”  
　　似乎是想象到了那样的画面，刚的眼里又闪过恐惧的影子，他眨了眨眼，重新看着刚，眼里的恐惧消失殆尽，他伸手抓着光一手腕上的手铐，俯身渐渐靠近，光一甚至感觉到他温热的气息软软的扑在自己脸上。  
刚认真的问道：“光一，你会讨厌我的触碰吗？”  
　　“……”光一对于刚的靠近没有任何躲闪，却也没有回答这个问题，微长的刘海搭下来，盖住了他的眼睛。  
　　“刚，能不能先放开我……”光一无奈的声音响起，虽然大概知道是徒劳，但是还是开口试图说服刚。  
　　“光一，你会觉得我很恶心吗？你会讨厌我的触碰吗？”刚像是没有听见一样，越靠越近，两人的唇几乎就要贴在一起，光一还是没有回答，漆黑的眼睛在刘海后面看不真切，只有紧抿的嘴角泄露了他的紧张。  
　　“不说话的话，我就当做你默认了。”刚静静的等了一会儿，语气突然变得轻快，他的眼睛一下子亮了起来，就像是得到了糖果的孩子一样。紧接着却强势不容反抗地含住了光一的嘴唇，光一想要挣扎，室内回荡着锁链和手铐的响声，不小心发出了一声闷哼，却让刚找到了机会，毫不客气的入侵到了口腔里面，纠缠着光一的唇舌。他一只手支撑住身体，另一只手捧住了光一的脸，强势的加深了这个吻。慌乱之际光一不小心咬到了刚的舌头，血腥味瞬间沾染了两人的唇舌，刚却不以为意，继续侵入着；而光一却在尝到血腥味以后，立刻减小了反抗的力度。  
　　感受到身下的人放缓了挣扎的动作，刚低低的笑了，“光一，你果然是一个温柔的人啊，可是怎么办，我要对你做过分的事情了。”语气不是威胁，而是类似撒娇的低语，带着甜腻的尾音。这一瞬间光一几乎以为自己是被疼爱着的，可是手腕坚硬的束缚却无时无刻的提醒着自己的处境，他感受到刚再次吻上自己，却少了侵略的意味，而是温柔的啃噬着自己的唇舌，舌头探入自己的口腔，搅弄着自己的舌头……光一几乎要迷失在这样的感觉里的时候，突然发现刚的手顺着自己的衣领往下摸索着，“光一，对不起，可是，我爱你，我真的爱你，你不要离开我……”光一正准备跟刚说话，无奈嘴被刚堵住。突然刚退开了一点，紧接着自己的眼前就一片漆黑，被蒙住了？“你干什么？”光一喊道。  
“对不起，光一，我不会期待你的原谅，但是我真的控制不住对你的冲动，只是看着你，我就会开始幻想，幻想你跟我在一起……对你这样，抚摸你，亲吻你，占有你……”刚说着，手解开光一的衣服，却因为光一的双手都被控制而没有脱下。光一心里不详的预感渐渐扩大，失去了视觉让他的感觉敏感起来，他的上身暴露在了微凉的空气中，感觉到刚抚摸着自己胸前的两点，然后一路顺着往下，刚动解起了自己的裤子，光一慌乱了起来，“刚，不要乱来，你知道自己在做什么吗？你这是犯罪！快住手！”光一的眼前一片黑暗，他不知道此时刚的表情里是满满的爱，情欲，还有失控的迷乱和疯狂。  
“我一直都想对你犯罪，光一，如今我什么都不在乎了，除了你。如今我自己都不认识这样的自己了，这样的自己，连自我控制都做不到了，只是想着你。没关系，光一，犯罪的是我，错的也是我，这样的爱着你，全部是我的错。可是光一，对不起，我真的控制不住自己了。”说完刚又吻上了光一，手上的动作却没有停。

 

　　刚顺利的解开了光一的裤子，手摸索着。光一感觉到自己的下体被握住，整个人都紧绷了起来，却情不自禁的对刚的触碰有了反应，明明是这么耻辱的方式，生理上却不可控制的兴奋起来，面前的刚的长相，声音，与自己喜欢的那个刚是那么相似，但是有什么地方已经不一样了，仿佛崩坏一样。  
失去自己身体的掌控权的恐惧和无力感刺激着光一的神经，所有的注意力都集中在身下，他感觉到刚抚摸着自己，全身紧绷着，微微颤抖。刚手指的触感透过敏感的皮肤清晰的传达给光一，光一感觉到自己的下体肿胀的难以忍受，必须压抑着才能阻止自己想要挺动腰身的冲动和被抚摸的渴望，没有人可以拒绝喜欢的人对自己做这样的事，即使……  
牢牢被固定的四肢无时无刻在嘲笑着光一的处境，心脏在被兴奋和屈辱来回拉扯，光一甚至没有注意到理智已经一点一点从头脑里抽离。

　　刚的手突然离开了光一的下体，还没等光一反应过来，自己的下体就被湿润温暖的东西包裹了起来。  
　　怎么回事？被吓了一大跳，柔软的触感摩擦着自己，快感却从前端直达脑内，“刚……你在干什么？”光一震惊的喊出来。  
　　刚没有回答，取代的是刚吞吐的动作。刚含着光一的下体，动作有些生涩，却努力的上下套弄着，他感受到光一炽热的体温和渐渐变大的感觉，不禁加快了动作。他听着光一越来越急促的喘息和开始配合的腰身，更加快速的取悦着光一，感觉光一快要释放的时候，他轻轻的舔弄着，配合着，直到光一挺身，释放在了刚的口中。  
脑子里一片空白。  
　　处在黑暗中的自己刚刚经历了极度的兴奋和刺激，被人玩弄的羞耻、被刚取悦的兴奋和刚刚射精舒适让光一一时缓不过神来，被遮住眼睛的光一也没有看见刚色情的舔了舔嘴角，带着新奇和情欲的神情，咽下了口中的东西。  
　　光一也没有及时的在自己的双腿被解开束缚的时候反应过来，因此等到光一回过神来的时候，只感觉到自己的裤子被扯下，双腿被打开成羞耻的姿势，他赶紧胡乱蹬着双腿，刚想要抓住脚腕却慢了一步，只按住了一边，然后光一的左腿踢到了刚的背，毫无防备的刚发出了闷哼。  
　　“唔……”听到刚的呻吟的光一愣了一下，然而就是这晃神，刚再次按住光一的双腿，强行打开，光一绝望的感觉到自己的双腿再次被金属环固定住，现在连合拢都做不到了。  
光一这辈子从来没有被打开成这种姿势，而现在他连挡的权利都被剥夺，整个人被固定在床上，还被蒙住了眼睛，现在连对方想要干什么都不知道，虽然隐约知道自己接下来会被干什么……  
　　即使有了心理准备，当刚再次抚上光一赤裸的肌肤的时候，光一还是本能的瑟缩了一下，皮肤清晰的传来刚的手指的触感，这个认知让光一战栗着。而刚并没有因为光一的退缩而停手，他爱抚着光一的面颊，划过颈部，感受到光一喉结的振动，然后顺着往下，轻轻围着光一胸前的两点划着圆圈，光一紧张的咽了口水，失去视力的他在每次与刚有肌肤接触的时候总会加倍的刺激，他只能被动的感觉到刚玩弄着自己，情欲被渐渐的挑起。而此时刚身下的坚硬早已按捺不住，可是却不能着急，光一还是第一次。刚耐心地抚摸着光一，手顺着光一身体好看的线条一路往下，直到光一的后庭，那个从来没有被别人触碰过的地方，刚紧紧的盯着那里，呼吸变得粗重起来。  
　　"什……什么？”光一感觉到什么东西湿湿的抹上了自己的后穴，失声问道。"协助我爱你的东西。"刚答道，俯身吻住了光一，手却还在那里徘徊着。顺着润滑剂的作用，手指游移到了这个从来没有被侵入过的地方，“抱歉，光一……”，然后伸入了一指。  
“堂本刚，你知不知道自己在做什么？住手！快住手！”被进入的不适应严重加剧了光一的恐惧感，在黑暗中的他只能任人宰割，原本对刚不会真正伤害自己的信任开始动摇，光一想要挣扎，光一想要挣扎，而手腕处传来的痛感却愈发的让他清醒，逼迫着他认清现实。

　　与光一截然相反的，刚处于极度兴奋的状态，他感受到自己的手指被光一紧致的菊穴吸着，炽热的内部，即使有润滑每一次加深却还是有些困难，刚的额头渗出汗珠，却只是抽插着手指，让光一习惯这样的动作。  
　　刚在光一的体内摸索着，另一只手安抚着光一，揉搓着他胸前的两点，试图让光一放松。  
然后再加入一指，换来来光一难受的闷哼。而光一此时却觉得自己的身上热了起来，体内渐渐变得燥热，他甩了甩头，想要保持清醒，刚刚找回来的一丝神智，却又被刚的那一句话彻底的瓦解。  
　　“我要……进去了。”刚低喘着，说出了魅惑的话语。  
万劫不复。

　　“唔……”光一的手用力的想要挣扎，却只是换来手铐的声响，他拼命压抑着自己不让自己叫出来，却还是因为疼痛和不适惨白了脸。  
　　“抱歉，扣酱。”刚隐忍着，额上有着汗珠，却完全没有收回自己的动作，而是完全进入了光一的身体，感受到甬道内紧缩着，包裹着自己，不由得发出满足的喟叹。察觉到光一不正常的紧绷出声安抚道，“光一，放松……”，说完吻上了光一的额头，眉间，鼻梁，最后停留在了唇上，留恋的吸吮着唇瓣交叠，舌尖进到光一的口中，缠绕着光一的唇舌，手也揉搓着着光一的腰际和胸前，试着转移注意力，让光一好受一点。而光一却还是紧咬着牙，强忍着不适，好不容易感觉适应了一点，却感觉到身体里的的刚有了动作。  
　　刚看着光一的表情似乎舒缓了一点，再也忍耐不住的抽出一点，开始抽插，小穴里的润滑剂随着刚的动作溢出了一些，带来了淫靡的声响。  
　　“啊……”光一的手又开始挣扎，却只能用力的抓着床单，承受着刚的动作，自己身体里的那根东西毫不犹豫的开始加大幅度动作了起来，光是控制着自己不叫出来就几乎耗费了所有心神的光一，仰着头，比起疼痛，更让光一绝望的是这种羞耻感，被彻底打开，压在身下被人毫不犹豫的贯穿着，即使对象是刚……光一有些失神，tsuyoushi……他在心里默念着这个名字，一瞬间自己也不知道自己这种复杂的情感到底是什么。刚突然放慢了速度，男性器官先抽出，然后又缓缓的顶进来，与其说是进入不如说是探索一般，进入到光一已经濡湿炽热的里面。随着光一突然的颤抖，他知道了刚这样做的理由，果然，发现了最敏感的那一点以后刚的手用力的扶着着自己的腰，开始快速的顶撞那一点，一下一下，越来越快……这种陌生酥麻的快感席卷了光一的神经，他只能更加用力的抓着身下的床单，指尖发白，连脚趾都不自觉得蜷缩起来，理智渐渐地脱离自己的思绪，痛感，羞耻感，狂快感让光一的脑子里一片发白，他自己都不知道耳际回响的是自己的呻吟，刚的喘息还是交合处的声响，好像什么东西在体内想要爆发开来，却完全不知道从哪里发泄，只有不断累积的快感，还有疼痛……刚情不自禁的想要加快自己的速度，感觉着光一紧紧包裹住自己的分身，温暖的小穴里收缩着，不让自己出来，紧致的吞吐着，每当自己蹭过那一点的时候会痉挛着，吸附着自己……刚低喘着，“还想要更多……”  
　　光一回过神来的时候，体内感觉到了刚释放的滚烫的精液，随着刚退出的动作，精液混合着润滑剂还有肠液缓缓的流出来，从已经濡湿不堪的后穴里流了出来……是自己除了喘息以外没有了任何力气，直到刚开始帮自己擦拭的时候才发现自己不知道什么时候也射了出来，自己居然真的因为后面的刺激射了……这是光一在最后的一丝神智里思考的内容。房间里依然一片漆黑，黑暗里，刚又吻住了光一，就好像对待易碎物品一样温柔的抵舔着，吮吸着，用舌尖描摹着光一的唇，而光一连回避的力气都没有了，就这样沉沉睡去。

　　醒来的时候，光一感觉到刚已经帮自己清洁过了，身上清爽了很多，只有后面还有异物感……光一试着动了动，却发现好像并不是什么不适，而是真的后穴里面有东西，这个发现让光一瞬间清醒过来，就在这个时候小穴里的东西居然开始震动……刚在自己身体里放了什么……？这样的震动……是……啊……

　　“醒了吗？”刚站在门边，亮亮的眼睛看着躺在床上，已经清洁好并上好了药的光一。  
可是光一却没有精力看向刚，而是紧闭着眼睛，带着不知是隐忍还是痛苦的表情，双手依然没有得到自由，“拿出来……”光一艰难地说着，声音低哑，带着难以掩饰的情欲。  
“嗯？”刚像是没听清一般，走近到光一的身边，“什么？”  
“帮我拿出来……”光一又重复着，微微张开了眼睛，却没有聚焦在刚的脸上。  
“把什么拿出来啊？光一，你不说清楚我怎么帮你？”刚的嘴角微微的扬了起来，带着恶魔般的笑意，伸出手，顺着光一的侧脸一路抚摸着向下，路过锁骨，划过他胸前的两点，绕着乳首上画着圈，带来阵阵刺激和瘙痒。另一只手伸向光一已经有些抬头的下体，才刚刚碰到就就感觉到性器渐渐的粗大起来，同时刚敏锐的察觉到光一的呼吸变的粗重起来。  
　　“把……唔……跳蛋拿出来……”光一屈辱的闭上眼睛，说出了那两个令人尴尬的字。  
“噢~”刚用温柔的语气回应着，“要帮你？那么，在哪里呢？你不告诉我在哪里，我怎么帮你呢？”说着他的手抚摸着光一的脸，然后俯身吻上光一的唇，趁着光一发出呻吟，粗鲁的攻占着光一的口腔，与光一的唇舌交缠着，贴着光一的唇，他低语着，“好像不在这里呢？”然后起身，坐在光一身旁，双手摸上光一的乳首，揉搓着，让它们变的更红，挺立着，“怎么办，好像也不在这里啊？”刚坏笑着，观察者光一的表情。  
　　“那怎么办？”见光一迟迟没有回应，刚的手继续往下，掠过紧致的腰身，小腹，停在了光一的昂扬上。“在这里吗？”刚这样问着，另一只手却从自己的口袋里拿出了一个小巧的遥控器，把开关推向了下一档。低低的嗡嗡声似乎已经可以被听见了，伴随着光一突然倒抽的吸气身，下体也诚实的给出了反应。“怎么帮？不在这里呢？但是可以帮你先……”说完手指包裹住了光一的性器，光一似乎已经说不出话来，却像是想要发泄一般抬起自己的腰，又放下，想要在刚的手里动作着，“别那么着急啊，”刚把开关又往后推了一格，“我来帮你啊~”  
　　“啊啊啊啊……”光一几乎是在刚的动作的同时叫了出来，分不清是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟回荡在房间里，体内的东西震动着，撩拨着骚动的情欲，他甚至可以感觉到跳蛋正在一点一点的向最敏感的那一点滑去，却始终差一点点，好想要……光一微微扭动着，情欲快要被逼到最高点，却总是离高潮差一步的感觉，这种不上不下的刺激几乎把自己逼到疯狂，身体的每个细胞都叫嚣着想要宣泄出来……刚握着光一的性器，又把光一的双腿调整到大开的样子，一只手撸动着，另一只手贴上光一的臀缝，感受着里面传来的震动。  
　　“怎么办？我好像找到了，要帮你拿出来吗？”  
被双重快感折磨着的光一紧咬着牙关，明明应该轻说出口的那句话却在嘴边打着转，怎么也说不出来，不……不要拿出来，光一这样想着，“就快要……就快要到了……啊……”忍受着前后的快感，内心里却期望着刚的动作能够快一点，再快一点……  
　　刚的手指趁光一不注意进到了小穴里，顺着震动慢慢接近着震动的源头，看着光一越来越紧绷的神色，刚突然停止了握着性器的动作，另一只手却把光一体内的跳蛋继续往里塞，直到接触到他最敏感的那一点，然后一口气把开关推带底……  
在刚的手上释放出来以后，光一的喘息声变弱，房间里只有光一体内微微传来的震动的声音……顺着留在外面的那根线，刚轻轻拉扯着，随着线越变越长，椭圆形的东西从小穴慢慢的里出来，把穴口撑开之后，啵的一声掉了出来，在床单上震动着。

　　收起跳蛋，刚倾过身，“做的真棒，乖孩子。”吻了吻光一的额头。  
　　光一的眼睛动了动，没有说话。

 

　　刚虽然觉的光一并没有很适应这样的生活，但是已经渐渐的不怎么反抗了。看着监视器里躺在床上的光一，刚抿着嘴笑了起来，他拿起之前就想要送给光一的礼物，准备在帮光一清洗完之后让他用上。

　　“……”光一睁开眼，混乱的意识渐渐回笼，他活动了一下手，意料之内的铁链声在室内回响起来。  
没有眼镜让周围的东西都是模模糊糊的，光一耐心的等待着，他知道自己醒来之后刚就会过来，帮自己清洗，甚至……帮自己取带隐形眼镜。  
　　想到昨晚刚跨坐在自己身上，捧着脸取帮自己取隐形眼镜到一半的时候，刚居然有了反应……结果……光一失神的看着天花板，下身依然传来隐隐的不适和疼痛，但是并没有发热和粘腻的感觉，大概是帮自己上过药了吧，这样考虑着，依然不知道该怎么办，但是自己的身体却本能的去适应这样的……光一的手紧握着，又松开，几乎把自己逼疯的怒火在刚面前根本无从发泄，只剩下几乎把自己碾碎的羞耻将防线一步一步的逼退，怎么办呢……寻求着方法的大脑却越来越消极。  
　　毕竟，那是自己喜欢的人啊。他咬着唇，犹豫了很久，却始终没有加上曾经二字。

　　这次在刚帮光一擦脸的时候，光一没有任何反抗，而是敛着眉目，任凭刚温柔的用热毛巾擦拭着自己的脸。  
　　只是今天刚却没有帮光一带上隐形眼镜，而是拿出了一个眼镜盒，取出了一副金边的细框眼镜，帮光一带上。  
　　光一抬眼瞅着刚，眼神里没有顺从，却也没有反抗，只是深幽的看不见底，刚甚至没有在那双漆黑的眼睛里找到自己的影子，但是这些都不重要。  
　　刚迷恋的看着带着眼睛的光一，嘴角的笑容渐渐扩大，他帮光一正了正眼镜，“我一直都觉得，如果你带上这样的眼镜，一定很好看。”  
　　刚伸手调整着锁链的长度，侧头舔上光一的唇瓣，微凉的镜框贴上刚的脸颊，刚伸手把光一拉到床下，锁链的长度刚刚够光一跪在床边，双手无法离开床铺。  
　　刚坐在床上，俯视着光一毛茸茸的脑袋，他伸手抬起光一的脸，带着眼睛的光一冷淡又禁欲，五官显得愈发精致斯文，光是看着下身就胀痛起来，刚毫不掩饰的拉开拉链，还隔着内裤就已经勃起。  
　　由于手还被拷在床上，光一的脸几乎要贴在刚的裆部，虽然没有任何表情，但是光一的耳垂已经红的要滴出血来。  
　　“光一，”刚低声喊着光一的名字，“你知道要怎么做的，对不对。”声音低沉性感，像是恶魔的引诱。  
　　光一的手扶上刚的腰，踌躇了一下还是用力脱下了刚的内裤，他看着刚的下身已经完全起立，脸颊烧的绯红。  
　　眼前的画面让刚整个人都兴奋起来了，光一带上眼镜俨然就是一副禁欲的社会精英的样子，偏偏却在自己面前，面颊通红、不知所措的看着自己，让人忍不住想要更加过分的对待他，　　“……含进去。”刚这样命令道，声音不自觉的已经沙哑。  
光一紧张的咽了口唾沫，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，却不知道自己这幅样子已经彻底的激发了刚的欲望，他等不及光一自己温吞的动作，他伸手贴上光一的脸颊，单手就半环住了光一的脸，然后拇指和食指轻轻用力，光一的嘴被迫张开，刚找准了这个时机，挺身撑入了光一的唇。  
　　“唔……”来不及有任何反应，光一瞠大了眼睛，下意识的想要合上嘴，却发现自己早已无法做到这个动作，原本就不大的口腔被刚填的满满当当，没有任何间隙，他几乎觉得自己要窒息。  
　　刚满足的低叹一声，光一的口腔果然和想象中一样温暖，他感觉到光一想要吞咽的时候舌头的滑动，口腔里每一个细微的动作都可以带来快感。看到光一难受的闭上眼，刚伸手摸了摸光一的头，等待光一适应自己。  
　　光一想要往后退开，却被刚一手按住了自己的后脑，自己呼出的气扑在刚的小腹上，又返回到镜片上，很快就是一片白茫茫的雾气，意识有些模糊，像是在梦里一样，如果是在梦里的话就好了，光一努力的张开嘴去容纳着似乎又有变大趋势的刚，自己就跪在一个男人面前吞吐着他的性器，光一鼻子一酸，即使这个人是自己喜欢的人……成倍的屈辱袭来，眼眶忍不住酸涩。  
　　刚看着光一含着自己都能走神，不满的挺了挺身，迎来光一的闷哼，声音在光一的喉咙里震动，快感直达刚的脑门，仅存的理智也瞬间飞走，他扶着光一的头就大开大合的动作起来。  
嘴唇已经有些发麻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着光一的下颚和脖颈流向胸膛，光一努力的配合着刚的动作，热度从脸颊向小腹蔓延。  
　　此时他的眼里已经泛上一层水光，却透过镜片把一切都看的清清楚楚，刚的每一个细节，在自己口中进出着的巨物都收入光一的眼里，生理性的眼泪从眼角溢出，刚却依然按着光一的脑袋，快速的的抽插着。  
　　此时视觉的冲击远远强过光一生涩的动作带来的快感，此时的刚已经完全被心里的欲望支配，眼镜上时不时的泛着雾气，光一半睁的眼睛氤氲着水光，原本就不大的嘴被自己完全撑开，里面也早就被自己填满，但是还想要更多，每一下的摩擦都带来难以想象的快感，这样的光一只有自己能看到，想要玩坏他，想要彻底的占有他，怎么都不够……不够……刚情不自禁的加快动作，光一的呻吟从鼻腔溢出，引得口腔微微的震动，刚差点就这么射了出来了。但是，还不够，刚放缓了动作，让前端离开光一的口腔。  
　　“嗯啊……”得到自由的光一大口的喘着气，伸手擦拭着口边溢出的液体，低着头不敢看向刚。  
　　刚眼尖的看到光一身下的变化，他挑起光一的脸颊，看着镜片后面盈着水光的美丽双眼，低头吻上光一，噬咬着他的唇瓣。  
　　显然光一的口腔还没有从刚才粗暴的对待中缓过来，只是笨拙的吞咽着，喉结上下滑动。刚顺着光一的唇吻上他的下巴，喉结，锁骨……  
　　“光一，”刚低声唤着他的名字，手悄悄的往下。“怎么硬了？”  
　　突然被握住下体，光一全身一颤，下意识的抬头看着刚，镜片后面的眼睛干净又无措。  
　　刚帮光一套弄了几下，眼看着光一抓住床单的手渐渐用力，刚却突然松了手，重新坐回去。  
　　“啊……刚……”光一难受的想要自己伸手解决，却只换来锁链被拉扯的声音。  
　　“舔干净。”刚胯下的东西还没有得到释放，依然对着光一挺立着。  
　　“嗯……”光一低喘着，完全没有任何思考，下意识的服从着刚的指示，低头含住了刚的粗大，谁知才刚刚含进去，刚立刻又大力的动作起来，速度和力度都比之前大上了许多，光一几乎窒息，向后退去却被刚一手按住。  
　　眼镜早已歪斜，光一有些痛苦的闭着眼睛，努力的长着嘴，试图让两人都好受一点，刚的动作却越来越快，越来越深入，阴茎摩擦着口腔内壁，压着舌根来回进出着，光一连呼吸的节奏都被打乱，只能喘着气，发出无意义的呻吟，就在光一觉得快要忍不住干呕出来的时候，刚突然抽了出来，口腔中突然空了，光一楞了一下，紧接着温热的液体打上自己的脸。  
精液喷洒在光一的脸上，镜片上，晕开淡淡的雾气。光一的眼眶红红的，双眼氤氲着水光，伏在刚的腿上，一下下的喘着气，连唇瓣的精液和唾液都还来不及擦拭。  
　　刚满意的看着被自己弄得乱七八糟的光一，眼里的爱意几乎要溢出眼眶，他怜爱的摸了摸光一的头发，轻轻的擦拭着光一脸颊上的精液，抬指抹上光一艳红的唇。  
　　“还没完呢。”刚低头舔吻着光一的耳垂，伸手帮光一把满是液体的眼镜扶正，然后把他抱上了床。  
　　夜还很长。

　　光一绝不承认他有了反应。  
　　被束缚的手无法挡住眼睛，他只能紧闭着眼，不去看自己的身体被刚打开成怎样的姿势  
刚极有耐心的把光一的脚握在手里，半跪在床上的身体彻底断绝了光一想要合拢双腿的念头。  
他侧头吻上光一的小腿，另一只手却抚向光一有了反应的部位。  
　　开心吗？光一？  
　　看着光一的脸颊再次染上红潮，刚的手离开他的欲望，探索到后面。  
那个地方因为不久前的性爱还湿润着，温暖又紧致的包裹着刚的手指。他先克制的检查了一下里面，再发现并无大碍之后便肆无忌惮起来，有些急切的抽出又进入，然后彻底的离开，自己的前端蹭上穴口。两人最敏感的地方贴合在一起，即使光一努力的闭着眼睛，刚还是感受到了他的紧张，因为那里一下下的收缩着，让人忍不住想要狠狠贯穿。  
　　刚却没有这么做，而是再次伸手摸着光一的欲望，听见光一情不自禁的低喘着，下意识的挺动着腰，而刚抓住了这个时机，趁机侵入了光一体内。  
　　他看到光一猛的仰起头，好听的声音从他口中溢出，还想听更多…刚便加剧了动作，俯身咬上光一的喉结，感受光一体内传来的收缩，还不够…刚按住光一的腰身，俯身留下一个又一个痕迹，继而回到光一的脖颈，舔吻着，听见光一的呻吟，感受振动从声带经过喉咙，通过了刚的唇舌，这样的触感令他满意直极，只有自己能看到的，下意识发出甜腻声音的光一也加剧着刚内心的兴奋。  
　　光一被迫把腰抬高，好让自己好受一些，不要说手上的锁链，连腰都被刚用力箍住，后穴从胀痛开始，渐渐的疼痛越来越不明显，这种几乎是麻木的快感让他恐惧，此时他宁愿刚让他疼痛，因为疼痛让人清醒，而此时刚时不时就会用力撞击的那一点所带来的快感让光一无所适从，彻底脱离了对身体的掌控，淫靡的声音回荡在室内，即使闭上眼睛也只是放大了身体最最直观的感觉，何况耳畔还回荡着连自己都认不出来的声音和肉体拍打撞击的声音……  
　　我坏掉了吗？光一的眼神一点点的变得空洞，不断累积的快感让他的脑子里挤满了想要发泄的渴求，想要更多，想让高潮到来……  
　　而注意着光一状态的刚却搂着光一，放慢了进出的动作。  
　　每一下都变得漫长而深入，反复折磨着光一最敏感的地方。  
　　“啊……哈……”  
　　一定是坏掉了，否则他不会发出这样的声音，光一松开紧咬的嘴唇：“刚……”  
　　他喊出了那个人的名字。  
　　突然有点想哭……  
　　“用力，让我到……”  
　　但此时溢出眼角的，一定是生理性的泪水。  
　　“求你了……”

 

　　回应光一的，是刚更加剧烈的动作，快速的贯穿着光一的身体，内壁收缩着，水声再次响起，伴随着潮水般的快感再次袭来，最后压垮光一意志的，是刚再次握住他欲望的手，他这才意识到自己不知道什么时候已经射了一次，而半软的欲望在刚的套弄下再次抬头。  
　　“不……”光一的话语再次从唇边溢出，刚却俯身吻上光一的唇，比起吻，更像是吸吮和噬咬，刚离开光一的唇的时候，还有一丝液体连接着两人的唇，一如他们十指相扣的手一样相连。  
　　然后不知道被做了多少次，意识已经混沌的光一睁开带着朦胧的双眼。

　　一定是看错了，那双疯狂的眼睛里，不应该有泪光。

 

　　刚意识到自己失控了。这一切从光一颤抖的求自己的时候就已经完全失控了。他想过光一会恨自己，不理自己，唾骂自己，殴打自己，唯独没有想过那个人会红着脸，紧闭着眼睛，用那样充满欲望又诱惑的声音说……  
　　“让我到……”  
　　理智的弦就这样啪的一声崩断了。  
　　想要玩坏他和舍不得玩坏他的念头拉扯着刚，前一秒他想咬上光一唇，在他身上留下自己的痕迹，下一秒他又温柔的舔吻上柔软的下唇，含在口中吸吮着，像是对待最珍贵的宝物。  
我已经疯了。  
　　刚感受到光一温暖的身体包裹着自己，明明只是单一的动作却怎么都做不够，光一闭上的双眼，紧皱的眉头更是激发着刚的兽欲，光一的脸颊是因为自己的绯红的，光一双唇是因为自己而红肿的，光一身上的痕迹……全部都是自己的杰作，他看着早已掉在一旁的眼镜，又回想起刚才光一含着自己的样子，愈发兴奋起来，光一的呻吟愈发的明显，刚紧紧地盯着身下诱人的身体，甚至舍不得眨一下眼。  
　　回过神来的时候光一已经失去意识，全身都是青青紫紫的吻痕，无力的躺在大床上，他身后刚刚满足了自己的地方已经红肿不堪，白色的浊液缓缓的流出来。  
仿佛还保留着那里的触觉，刚伸手把手指放进去，毫无阻碍的进入了那里，已经彻底湿透的小穴依然紧致的包裹着刚，伴随着他的动作，里面的液体又出来了一些，慢慢的流到床单上。  
刚帮光一做着清理，动作温柔的像是对待易碎的玻璃制品。期间光一连眉头都没有动一下，安静的睡着。  
　　刚跪在光一面前，新换的深蓝色的床单衬的床单上的光一美丽又伤痕累累，吻痕在白皙的皮肤上变得愈发明显，刚俯下身体，手指滑过光一如猫毛般柔软的发丝。  
他还想触摸更多，光一的眉，眼睑，睫毛，脸颊，鼻子……刚伸出手，轻轻的碰了碰光一的睫毛，开心的笑了起来，此时的笑容干净又明亮，像个得到了糖果的孩子，带着满足而真诚的笑意。  
　　他双手捧起光一被铁链束缚的手，低头将脸颊贴上去，轻轻的蹭了蹭。  
　　“光一……不要走。”  
　　“为什么要离开我呢？”方才喜悦的光彩一点点散去，他的眼睛好像是看着光一的，又好像没有看着，像是一个站在十字路口的迷途者，另一种神色占据了他的眼睛，握着光一的手不自觉的收紧，刚垂下眼眸，嘴角再次扬起来，“不会的，光一不会离开我的，对不对？”  
眼眸闪烁着光彩，令人战栗。  
　　“光一。”刚对着熟睡的光一，轻轻的说着，“我爱你。”  
然后他一点点的松开握着光一的手，钻进了光一的被子。  
他轻轻的贴着光一，很快便睡着了。

　　“光一，我爱你。”黑暗里传来刚温柔的声音，光一下意识的想要寻找声音的源头，却清醒过来。  
　　盯着雪白的天花板，光一只感觉到疲倦和酸痛从四肢百骸传来，手腕上熟悉的触感告诉他依然被刚锁在床上，他原本只是转过头准备观察一下四周，却发现刚蜷缩着睡在自己身边，一瞬间身体下意识的变得僵硬，他一动也不敢动，盯着刚。  
他看到刚密长的睫毛，那双明亮的眼睛紧闭着，挺直的鼻梁，柔软的双唇。安静睡着的刚还是他记忆里的，天使一般的存在。  
　　这让他想到了初见的时候，有着漂亮的笑容的刚，让人无法忘记。他的眼睛实在是太清澈了，没有一丝杂质，有着让人自惭形秽的力量，澄明的晃了光一的眼睛。却没有想到，这样的一双眼睛，竟也会染上疯狂的色彩。  
　　那个光是看着就遥不可及的人，把自己压在身下，让自己成一个完全陌生的自己。  
　　他原本以为两人的世界是不可能有交集的，偏偏在工作场合遇见了他，原本以为两人的交往就要止于点头之交了，偏偏又是他收留了自己。  
　　原本，他已经收拾好喜欢的心情，准备就那样默默的注视着他了。  
　　到底是哪里出了问题呢？  
　　他看着刚，连眼睛都忘了眨一下，生理性的泪水打湿了微红的眼眶。光一不懂，真的不懂，到底是哪里出了问题。

 

　　和喜欢的人在一起是怎样的一种感觉呢？  
　　光一恐惧与这个问题的答案，太多超出他认知范围的事情一下子就在这几天接连发生，之前也不是没有想过，万一真的，虽然几乎不可能，和刚在一起了，两人在床上会发生什么。但是如今这般光景……  
　　我已经坏掉了吧？  
　　干涩喑哑的笑声从光一嗓子里挤出来，几不可闻。眼眶有些难受，他闭上眼睛，手下意识的想要搭上自己的双眼，却传来铁链的声音。  
这声音吓得他全身一僵，猛地看向身边睡着的刚——  
　　蝶翼般的睫毛动了动，原本熟睡的人低声嗯了一声，那双眼睛便睁开了。

　　那双好看的黑眸露出来，眼睛先眨了眨，显然还没有完全清醒，光一意识到这是第一次看到刚在自己身边醒来的样子，他说不住此时驱使自己目不转睛的盯着刚的是什么，只是看着身边人的样子，眼睛眨也不眨。  
　　显然刚还没有完全清醒过来，此时他的眼睛甚至都还没有聚焦，只是呆呆的看着面前的被子，即使这样，刚醒来的刚也带着难以言喻的吸引力，光一不可否认从前的这一幕是他连想象　　都不敢想的，而如今他心惊胆战的看着这幅光景，却忍不住一阵鼻酸。  
紧接着刚像是突然意识到了什么，猛地抬起头，撞进了光一惊讶的目光，光一看到刚的眼睛里过于明显的慌乱和恐惧流露出来，那双惊慌失措的眼睛对上自己不算冷静的目光之后，一点点的安静下来。

　　然后恢复到了平常的样子。  
　　刚笑起来，摸了摸光一的脸颊，“醒了吗？我去给你弄吃的。”  
　　光一垂下眼，没有任何回答。  
　　刚却一点也不在意，凑上前吻了吻光一的额头，便下床离去了。  
　　光一躺在床上，他什么都没有想，什么都不敢想。

 

　　他以为自己是恨刚的。  
　　但是光一也清楚的知道自己爱他。从见到他的第一眼开始。  
　　但是他没有想到会被下药迷晕，然后被带到这里，被禁锢在房间里，被刚侵犯。  
光一痛苦的闭上眼，占据记忆大部分的却是刚温柔的擦拭着自己的身体，抚摸自己头发的指间，和落在额际的吻。  
这太犯规了。  
　　为什么不直接从都到尾都粗暴的对我呢？如果刚真的喜欢自己，虽然光一始终不敢相信，但是如果万一，万一刚真的对自己有感情，又为什么要把自己囚禁在这里？  
光一觉得自己的头变得有些昏沉，身上明明盖着被子，却总有不自然的凉意。  
粗暴与疼痛之后又是温柔，地狱之后又是天堂。  
　　他绝不承认疼痛带来的快意，却又贪恋最爱之人带来的梦境一般的温存。  
　　循回往复，想要挣扎，却被腕间的锁链拉扯着沉沦。  
　　如果没有这条锁链就好了。

　　门咔哒一声开了。  
　　光一的身体下意识瑟缩了一下，不知道等待着自己的会是什么。  
　　刚走进房间里，蹲在床边吻了吻光一的唇。  
　　光一没有看向刚，但是也没有躲闪的动作，只是顺从的接受着这个吻。  
　　刚伸手摸了摸光一的额头，眼睛里过于明显的担忧和悲伤毫不掩饰的暴露在空气中，可是这一幕却没被光一捕捉到。  
　　刚闭了闭眼，再次睁开眼睛的时候，那些情绪就不见了。他撑在光一身边，起身上了床。  
　　他伏在光一身边，舔吻着光一的唇，伸手捧住光一的脸颊，加深了这个吻。  
　　光一仰起头下意识的发出呻吟，手腕间的铁链叮当作响，刚的腿挡在光一两腿之间，另一只手抚摸着光一胸前的两点，然后顺着往下，摩挲着光一漂亮的腰线。  
　　身下的光一已经有了反应，刚离开光一的唇，像是要滴出水的眸子凝视着光一，抬头吻了光一的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，俯首含住他的喉结，稍加用力就能听见光一发出好听的声音。  
　　刘海软软的搭在光一紧闭的眼睛上，刚伸手拨弄着光一的睫毛，手指顺着划过光一轮廓。  
忍不住在光一颈间深深的呼吸了一口，鼻尖盈光一特有的淡香，唇畔是光滑的皮肤，刚没忍住还是咬了上去，舌尖划过，牙齿一点点用力，在离开的时候轻轻的一吮，白皙的肌肤上便烙下了红痕。  
　　稍加移动，痕迹便拖着水泽在光一身上蔓延，已经被调教的敏感的身体泛起了粉色，光一的性器已经抬头，刚低下头，张口含住了光一的下体。  
　　“呃……啊……”光一震惊的低头，就只看见刚伏在自己身下，他看不清刚的神情，只能看到刚的唇紧紧地包裹着自己，随着头的上下摆动而吞吐着，心跳加快，身体发热，脑袋里什么都无法思考，快感来的过于突然，尤其刚是手指还轻轻揉搓着根部，舌尖有意无意的略过柱身，眼看着快感就要达到临界值。  
　　“嗯……”刚把性器吐出一些，下意识的发出了声音，却又马上重新含进去，声带的震动通过口腔直接刺激到光一的下体，他下意识的挺动着腰身，想要追求更快更深的快感，刚皱了皱眉，却没有拒绝，而是轻轻的吮了一下，便感觉到口里的那物猛地往里用力，然后有液体缓缓流入喉咙。  
　　看着刚慢慢的把自己的阴茎吐出来，这种不真实感伴随着惊讶让光一一时半会儿都没有回过神来，直到刚有些急切的带着润滑撑开光一的后穴的时候，光一才惊觉着是现实。  
　　“刚……你要……啊……”  
话还没有说完，刚的手指就已经进入了他紧致的甬道，熟练的找到了那一点，光一看不见刚的动作，却能听见扩张时淫靡的水声。  
　　“快乐吗？”刚问道。  
　　不是问是否舒服，不是问是否疼痛，不是问是否羞耻。  
　　而是问是否快乐。  
　　光一有了一瞬间的怔忡，他发现自己没有办法回答这个问题，内心却为问题的答案而感到恐惧，他决不能承认。  
　　但是身体的反应却是诚实的，被拥抱多次的身体显然已经适应了这种扩张，那个地方能清晰的感觉被撑开，没有任何的疼痛。  
　　他不会为这种事情而快乐，光一想张口反驳，却发出了一连串的呻吟。  
　　刚没有纠结于光一的回答，而是直接抬起光一的腿，手指从湿热的穴里抽出，发出啵的一声，光一几乎想把自己闷死在枕头里，但紧接着刚就扶着他的腰，前端一点点的撑开小穴，温暖和湿润一下子包裹住自己，刚没能收住，猛地全根没入。  
　　“啊……”光一的头向后仰起，恰到好处的疼痛反而加剧了快感。  
　　汗水从两人身上滑落，刚低喘一声，注意到了光一的变化：“光一。”  
刚俯身搂住光一的腰，前后抽送着，“你又硬了。”  
　　光一闭着的眼睛微微睁开一些，却满是氤氲的水光，刚忍不住吻了吻光一的眼睑，然后再次握住了光一抬头的昂扬。  
　　“啊……嗯……”  
　　抽插的动作被故意放慢，每一下都缓慢的研磨着光一反应最大的地方，拍打的声音在房间里消失，两人的喘息却变得明显，敏感的肠道不受控制的痉挛，刚却握着光一的下体加快了套弄的动作。  
　　“嗯……快……”光一的声音黏软的不似自己。  
　　“什么？”刚故意问道，低头含住了光一的乳头，轻轻的噬咬着。  
　　“啊……我……快一点。”  
　　“已经很快了啊。”刚装作听不懂的样子，手上套弄着的速度一点也没有减少，偏偏在光一身体里的那部分停止了运动。  
光一的手死死地扯着束缚着自己的锁链，手上的汗水已经把金属弄湿，他能感觉到快感在前端累积着，却始终没有办法达到高潮，整个人仿佛被吊在高空不上不下，偏偏体内的那根没有一点点动作，光一忍不住扭动腰身，却被刚另一只手一把按住，“想要什么？”  
　　刚在光一耳边厮磨着，说出的话语却像恶魔的诱导，“说出来就给你。”  
　　“想要你插我……”光一的声音已经带着哭腔，想要拨开刚按着自己腰际的手，却又被铁链扯住，他绝望的闭上眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，“玩坏我……也没有关系。”  
　　他闭着眼睛，第一次觉得自己在刚的面前无所遁形，不敢看刚的神情，却感觉到刚的动作变得用力又快速，每一下都全根进去撞蹭着前列腺，一下下循环往复，几乎是他动作的那一瞬间，光一就知道自己再次射了精，而刚根本没有停下来的迹象，酥麻的快感再次蔓延开来，因摩擦产生的疼痛催化出更加剧烈的快感。  
　　刚加剧了动作放任自己在光一体内进出，他觉得自己的心涨的满满的，那种快乐和兴奋促使着他在光一紧致温暖的身体里进出，每一次都想要彻底的占有，进到最深的地方，光一觉得自己已经彻底失去了对身体的掌控权，疼痛和快感一样清晰，意识里拒绝着过多的快感，而身体却诚实的追求着下一次高潮，顺从着光一的动作，痉挛从深处开始肠道的收缩早已脱离了自己的控制，淫靡的水声越来越快，而光一却觉得自己渐渐对高潮麻木，但是还想要更多，还能接纳更多。  
　　手腕被锁链拉扯出红色的痕迹，手指却还和床单纠结在一起，甜腻的呻吟已经带着沙哑，即使睁开了眼睛，也是只朦胧的一片，滚烫的泪水划过脸颊，蒸发在空气中的泪痕带来唯一的一点凉意，可是光一连这都感觉不到了，所有的感官都集中在身后，他甚至连高潮的到来都没有办法确认了。  
　　“光一，你又射了呢。”  
　　“啊……刚……”  
　　刚的动作依然没有停下，听见了光一的呼喊，刚埋在光一体内的分身甚至又大了几分，不够，还是要不够，刚附身咬上光一的锁骨，包裹着自己的小穴又不规律的收缩了几下。  
他看着面前已经彻底被情欲控制的光一，绯红的双颊和白皙的身体美丽的不可方物，刚低叹一声，放任自己的喘息回荡在房间里。  
　　眼看着光一的下体又有了抬头的迹象，刚有些不确定光一射了几次，却忍不住自想要让光一更失控一点。  
　　“光一，你快乐吗。”刚顶撞着光一的身体，伸手握住光一的分身。  
　　  
　　“……快乐……”射精的冲动再次到来，而光一却觉得自己已经濒临极限了，他下意识的回答着刚的问题，不带有任何思考，不带有任何顾虑，他甚至不知道自己有没有发出声音，亦或是发出的呻吟还是语句。  
　　刚再也忍不住高潮的欲望，却又强忍着抽送几下才挺身射在了光一体内，而光一的下体也颤抖着，明显不是精液的澄清液体从前端流出来，打湿了早已湿透的床单。  
　　光一低声说了些什么，便失去了意识。  
　　刚慢慢的把自己从已经红肿不堪的地方抽出来，肠液混合着白浊流了出来，更多的却被肿胀的穴口阻隔在了体内。刚搂住光一，轻轻的蹭了蹭光一的脸颊，轻柔的吻再次落在泛着水光的唇上。  
　　直到刚清理完所有的狼藉，甚至帮光一清理的时候，光一都没有醒来。昏迷前最后的那句连光一自己都没有意识到便脱口而出的我爱你，就这样消失在了渐渐冷却的空气中。

 

　　光一在一点点的消瘦下去。  
　　原本就因为模特的工作而纤细的身体，在被禁锢在房间里之后，愈发的消瘦下去。  
　　最先变化的是手腕和脸颊，不算丰盈的双颊凹陷下去。  
　　刚日复一日的跪在光一的床边，担忧的看着光一。他端来各式的料理，想办法让光一吃的更多一些，但是光一每每吃了几口便吃不下去。  
　　不是没有强迫光一吃过，但是如果真的强迫光一吃进去，过了不久他也会呕吐出来，这不是装出来的，而是不受自己控制的，生理性的排斥，刚的心里十分的清楚，却束手无策。  
　　他又要失去光一了吗？一次又一次的，刚盯着屏幕，屏幕里是被关在房间里的光一。恐慌重新再心里开始蔓延，而他根本没有解决的办法。  
　　刚烦躁的向后倒去，靠在椅背上，目光却丝毫没有离开电脑屏幕，光一仰躺在房间里，苍白的脸色让他更加的像一个做工精致的人偶，脸上也淡淡的没有什么表情。  
　　刚眨也不眨的盯着，突然感觉有水滴在了手上，抬手一摸才发现自己满脸的泪水。  
　　哪里出了问题呢？  
　　桌面上的手机响起来，却不是刚自己的手机，那是光一的手机，来电显示的是出版社的编辑，编辑对着这个电话已经打了无数次，而刚只是动也不动的注视着手机亮起的屏幕，没有任何要接听电话的意思。  
　　手机响了许久，终于停下来了。  
　　刚的目光重新回到屏幕上。

　　刚的恐惧从来都没有消退过，他害怕光一独处时露出的那种目光，好像是一片空洞，却又好像若有所思。  
　　但是每次，光一注视着自己的时候，那双映照着自己的美丽眼眸实在过于美好了，这种只有在梦境里才能存在的美好让刚觉得不真实，开始怀疑这是一场梦境，说不定等有一天，他突然睁开眼睛，依然是那个空荡荡的家里，只有他一个人，寻找着，等待着行踪不明的光一，光是想想这种可能，刺骨的凉意就顺着脊梁窜上来。  
　　当他看着光一独处的时候加倍的恐惧，却又在被光一注视着的时候加倍的幸福，他不知道怎么样才能让光一永远看着自己，而刚选择用做爱来消除这种恐惧。  
　　只有在做爱的时候，光一的能露出让自己安心的样子，沉醉迷乱的眼睛，绯红的脸颊，渐渐顺从的姿态。  
　　让他安心。  
　　这是他的光一。  
　　他爱的光一。  
　　刚仿佛行走在万丈悬崖上的独木桥，做恐惧推搡着，拉扯着，维持着艰难的平衡，不敢低头看一眼脚下的深渊。

　　可是，光一病了。  
　　一开始是持续的低烧，但是从昨晚开始有了升高的趋势。  
　　光一的手机也每天都在接收着出版社那边的消息。刚依然没有接听任何一个电话，但是却　　时不时地查看着邮箱。  
　　这天编辑发来的信息，是问光一是不是出了什么事情，他决定来光一的家里，邮件里还确认了一遍光一的住址，刚扫了一眼，是自己家里的住址，填写信息的时候光一还和自己住在一起，想到这里刚感受到了莫大的讽刺，现在也依然住在一起，不是吗？  
出版社的人说，之前和光一谈合约的人，明天会来拜访。  
　　刚关上手机，起身来到光一的床边。

 

　　光一的额头更烫了，苍白的脸色，双颊却带着不正常的潮红。  
　　昨晚喂下的退烧药根本没有用处，光一半睁着眼，胸口上下起伏着。  
　　疼痛从胸口传来，刚捂着胸口，泪水滴滴答答的落下来。  
　　今天就是编辑要来的日子了，刚伸手摸了把眼泪，没有让光一注意到自己的异常。  
　　他伸手解开了光一手腕处的锁链，没有理会光一一脸难以置信的神情，拨开被子，从旁边取过睡衣为光一穿上，一颗一颗的帮他把扣子扣上。  
“刚……？”光一开口说话，声音沙哑的不像话。  
　　但是这么好听，如果可以，真想让光一多说一些，刚觉得眼眶再次酸涩起来，眼看着泪水又要溢出眼眶，他眨了眨眼，没有看向光一，只是认真的帮他扣上所有的扣子，然后为他套上睡裤。  
　　“刚……”光一扶着刚的肩膀，手却因为高烧而不停的发抖。  
　　刚还是没忍住，吸了吸鼻子，把光一按回床上。  
　　“你再睡一会儿吧。”  
　　光一挣扎起来，手脚却完全无法挣脱刚，软软的使不出力气，一阵头晕，光一又倒回床上，喘个不停。  
光一不正常的体温透过睡衣传到刚的手上，烧灼的疼痛却在心脏处蔓延开来。  
这场注定不对等的僵持没有持续几分钟，光一就又睡了过去。  
　　刚再也忍不住流泪的冲动，哽咽着说不出话来，刚刚擦干的脸颊再次变得透湿，他捂着嘴，抽噎噎的哭起来，视线里的光一因为泪水变得模糊不清，他用力擦了擦眼睛，贪恋的想要多看一眼，视野却再次被泪水阻隔。

 

　　就这样吧。  
　　就这样吧。刚最后深深的看了光一一眼，低头看了看时间，走出了房间，把自己关在了隔壁的客房里。  
　　门铃响起来。  
　　一声接着一声。刚呆呆的看着窗外，恍若未闻。那双如黑宝石般的眼睛，里面干净的没有任何感情，只是静静的看着窗外，没有丝毫反应。  
　　门铃依然响个不停，突然，主卧传来咔嗒的声音。刚的身体一震。  
握拳的双手因为过度用力而发抖，他低头用左手按住右手，直到皮肤发白。  
　　拖沓的脚步声，一步一步的朝大门走去。  
　　六步的距离，刚知道。  
　　然后听见大门咔擦一声打开，刚此时仿佛变成了一桩雕塑，动也不动，连眼睛都不眨。  
　　门口有说话声，却听不清楚在说些什么，刚不知道自己应该觉得庆幸还是不幸，他觉得自　　己的心脏正在被拉扯揉捏，无比的想要听清楚门口的谈话内容，却害怕的连偷听都不敢听，他难以想象光一会以怎样的话语来向别人揭露他的罪行，他害怕听见光一对一个完全陌生的人商讨如何离开自己。  
　　他做不到，他做不到。  
　　刚捂住耳朵，他连那些不清不楚的话语声都不要听见，每一秒钟都是对自己的凌迟，刚拉扯着自己的头发，试图寻找折磨自己的根源。  
　　可是他能想到的，只有四个字，自作自受。  
　　从他强行把光一留在自己身边的时候，就已经错了，无法挽回的过错。

　　是不是死才能解脱？  
　　但是刚不敢死，那边的岸边，是一个没有光一的世界。即使光一恨自己，厌恶自己，揭露　　自己对他的所作所为让自己去监狱，刚这样想到，即使这样，自己也和光一在同一片土地上。只要活着，即使几率很小很小，也会有渺小的，能够见面的机会。  
　　他舍不得，舍不得这细小如蚕丝的一丝希望，就足以够他撑着，再继续走下去。  
　　脑子里一片混乱，仿佛思维和灵魂都被抽出来，被抽打，被刺穿，被碾碎，这是惩罚，惩罚自己犯下的无法挽回的过错。  
　　你看啊，刚甚至有心情自嘲，你把你爱的人留住了？  
　　刚的脸上却没有任何表情，连眼睛都没有眨一下。  
　　捂着耳朵的双手已经酸痛，连抬都抬不起来，但即使捂着耳朵，刚还是不得不承认，他听见了关门声。  
　　门扉关上了。  
　　直到手臂没有一点力气，他才一点一点的松开捂着耳朵的手臂，此时双臂已经僵硬的不像自己的了，双手还是方才捂着耳朵的姿势。  
　　刚依然坐在客房的床上。  
　　他突然回忆起了几天前光一第一次离开的时候，他也是这样坐在原本属于光一的房间里，那个时候全身心的都是怎么留住光一，而现在坐在这里的自己，却是想着怎么让光一离开。  
　　想到光一在自己面前一点点的消瘦憔悴，还不如……刚闭了闭眼，许久没有合上的眼睑传来刺痛，泪意再次涌起来。  
　　还不如，在自己看不见地方好好的活着。  
　　刚看着一点一点黑下来的天空，想到了夜里回家的时候，光一为自己留的那一盏昏黄的灯光。光一要什么我都可以给他，就算他要杀了我泄愤，我也替他把刀子磨好，递到他的手上，刚这样想着，一部分自己清醒的知道这一切都已经毁在自己手里，另一部分自己却放任自己沉浸在这样梦境般的幻想里。  
　　  
　　刚活动了一下酸痛的四肢，慢慢的站起来，走出了客房。  
才只走出了一步，刚的全身再次变得僵硬，布满血丝的眼睛大睁着，不可置信的看着躺倒在客厅沙发的光一。  
　　还穿着睡衣的光一闭着眼睛，只有胸口在急促的上下起伏着。  
　　一瞬间力量重新回到四肢百骸，刚踉踉跄跄的跪扑在光一面前，颤抖的摸上光一的脸颊，不知是昏迷还是熟睡的光一没有任何反应，只有和刚接触的那部分皮肤如实的传达着异常的温度。  
　　刚起身往房间里奔去，小腿撞上了茶几而不自知，他抓过外套和钱包，再跑回光一身边，把外套披在光一身上，抱起光一就往医院冲去。  
　　所有的事情都脱离了正常的轨道，脑子里纷纷扰扰的事情一下子全部放空，刚抱着光一，跳上路边的出租车，他紧紧地搂着光一，内心只有一个念头，那就是让光一好起来。  
　　只求他好起来。

 

　　那日，从医生口中得知光一并无大碍之后，刚跪在病房门口，嚎啕大哭，所有的焦灼、恐惧痛苦、懊悔和失而复得的喜悦终于能够发泄出来，路过的护士和医生都向他投来异样的眼光。  
　　好不容易平复下来的刚回到了光一的病床旁边，在光一醒来的时候，跪在地上向光一道歉。

　　光一沉默了很久，刚不敢抬头看光一的眼睛。

　　然后他听见了光一的声音。

　　“我跟编辑说了，这几天生病，所以没有跟他联络。”那个虚脱的声音清晰而坚定，“你不锁着我，我就不走了。”

 

　　如同天籁。

 

完


End file.
